Mike's Plan: The Mike Challenge
by jerzeychick375
Summary: Mike's many ridiculous plans on how to get Bella away from Edward. Mike is a litte ooc.RxR please! Disclaimer: i own nothing! Enjoy Mike's many ridiculous plans on how to win Bella's heart away from Edward!
1. Chapter 1

It only took one look

It only took one look. All it took was one look at her to know that she was the one for me, the girl that I had been waiting for my entire life. She was beautiful, smart, fun, and had the sweetest smile that you could ever imagine. The minute I saw her, I knew that I needed her.

Her name is Isabella Swan or Bella as she likes to be called.

I knew that we were meant to be with each other. It was like we were soul mates; destined to love each other forever. I had a plan. I had the perfect plan on how to make her mine. It wouldn't be hard. I'd just ask her on some study dates and get to know her before we became serious.

I hadn't counted on Cullen.

_Cullen._ Just the sound of his name made me cringe. He had never dated any other girl in Forks so I didn't think that Bella would be any different. After the first day of Biology, I was certain that Cullen would not be getting in the way of mine and Bella's love.

I was wrong; so wrong.

It was like he was a new person after he came back. I couldn't believe it! I knew that I had to act fast or I would lose her and I couldn't let that happen.

I simply had to think of another plan. I had to get rid of Cullen. I had to charm Bella away from him and steer her right towards me. It shouldn't be that hard, I thought. I was smart, cool, athletic, tan, and everything else that girls like in a man. That's exactly what I was, a man when Cullen was just an insignificant little boy.

DURING TWILIGHT, A COUPLE WEEKS LATER. AFTER PORT ANGLES.

My plan was ready. It would start Monday. Cullen had no chance. He thought that he was so great and perfect. He was missing one thing though, the most important skill in getting with the ladies: charm. And lucky for me, I had loads of charm.

Monday morning, I was ready.

I was waiting by my car in the morning when I heard Bella's truck pull in. This was good. Everything so far was going according to plan. I had checked the weather and so I knew that it'd be sunny, and because it was sunny, Cullen wouldn't be in school. That meant that I had Bella all to myself. I raced to her truck and opened the door for her before she could even turn her car off.

She looked surprised.

"Thanks Mike," she said hesitantly. I smiled and offered her my left hand. She didn't see it, I assume because she didn't take it. I whipped out my right hand from behind my back, offering her the flowers that I had bought this morning on the way to school. They were gorgeous, if I do say so myself. They had cost me over thirty dollars. Her eyes got big and a blush came onto her cheeks. How I loved that blush.

"Here, I bought these for you. I thought you might like some flowers," I said.

"Thanks?" she answered back. She hesitantly took them and in that moment, I knew that I had her. She was mine! This wasn't just about taking flowers, this was deeper. This meant that she didn't love Cullen!

Or so I thought.

"Look, Mike. This is sweet and all, but I'm just not interested. I have a boyfriend, you know."

"I know, I just thought you might like these flowers."

"Well, I don't have anywhere to put them," She said.

"That's ok. You could leave them in your locker or in your car!" I had her, I so had her!

"Thanks again, Mike. But how about you give them to someone that would appreciate them more, like Jessica."

"But I don't want to give them to Jessica. I want you to have them."

"Mike, I can't accept these," she said, putting them back in my hands.

"Just take the flowers already!" this wasn't good. I was losing my temper along with losing Bella. I started to panic. My plan, my beautiful plan, was failing!

She looked at me one last time, shut her car door, and started walking into school. I threw the flowers into her trunk and raced after her, sliding my hand into hers and holding tight.

"MIKE! Get your hand OUT of mine!"

I quickly let go. I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Sorry, Bella! I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful."

"Could you please try and control your feelings. I'm dating Edward!"

"I know. But I could do so much for you then Edward could! We have a connection! We have so much in common! We're perfect for each other!"

"No, Mike! EDWARD and I are perfect for each other! Please, stop humiliating yourself."

Her words cut deep. They were like a knife to my heart. Why couldn't she see that we were meant to be? I needed a stronger plan. A plan that was stronger then study dates or flowers. I didn't want to have to stoop this low but the circumstances are calling for it. I took a deep breath. Bella was going to love me. I just knew it.

After school, I headed to my car and watched Bella head to her truck. She noticed the flowers in the trunk, then noticed me watching, rolled her eyes, and started her truck. I felt like singing! She wanted me! She couldn't bear to hurt my feelings! She loved me! I pulled out of the parking lot, as happy as a person could be. My plan was working!

Later that night, after ten o'clock, I changed into my black jeans and black sweatshirt. I grabbed my flashlight from under my Spiderman pillow and opened up my window. I heaved my rope ladder out of my window and started climbing down it. I had butterflies in my stomach but they weren't from nerves. This was going to be the best night of Bella's life. I jumped off the ladder; made sure my backpack was still closed tightly, and ran across town towards Bella's house. This was going to be perfect!

Bella's POV.

Mike was being so unbelievable. Normally, he was just like an annoying little fly but now he was getting out of control. I told Edward all the things that he tried today and he laughed! That's right, folks, he laughed! I glared at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is." He got a look on his face that looked like he was concentrating. Suddenly, he was silently shaking the bed with his laughter.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"What? What's happening? Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you. You'll find out soon enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just listen. And close your window."  
"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Humph. Not until you tell me why."

He rolled his eyes at me. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Trust me, you'll know in a couple of minutes. About five minutes actually. I better move. I can't be seen."

"Okay fine! I trust you!" I closed my window. "Now why-?"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

I glared at him again.

"I won't ask questions if you do one thing."  
"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me!"

"Really? That's all? Ok."

He closed the distance between us and brought his lips to mine. The kiss deepened. I felt myself getting light headed. He pulled away slightly, his hands still on my face.

Edward whispered, "Breathe, Bella."

I took a breath, my eyes still closed and my heart racing from the kiss.

Suddenly, I hurt rocks hitting my window.  
My eyes opened wide. "What the heck?"

Edward's eyes were laughing and a smile played on his lips. Before I could say anything, he whispered to me, "Open the window" and then he was gone.

I walked over to my window and opened it as wide as it would go. Standing under my window, dressed in all black, stood Mike Newton, holding a boom box above his head. My eyes widened. All of a sudden, music starts playing. I'm frozen by my window, not believing that this is happening. Mike starts swaying as the song gets louder. He opens his mouth and starts singing.

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

I recognize the song by Natasha Bedingfield but the lyrics don't register in my head. All that's running through my head is how Mike Newton is standing outside my window at ten thirty at night, with a boom box over his head; and he's singing.

Suddenly, the lyrics click in my head.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way to better say I love you, I love you…_

I quickly shut the window and close my curtains. The music is still playing and Mike is still singing. I see lights coming on in the hallway leading to my room.

Charlie bursts into my room looking like a crazed man.

"Why the heck is Mike Newton outside of you room?"

"Trust me on this, dad. I have no idea."

He leaves and I hear him mumbling something about disrupting the peace and such. Suddenly, I hear Charlie outside. Even though my window is closed, he is being quite loud.

"MIKE NEWTON!! YOU GET OFF MY PROPERTY!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? DO YOUR PARENTS KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"

Now, Mike looked shocked, grabbed his bag, and started running home.

"Edward you get out here this minute!" I quietly say. He appears.

"You knew about this!"

"I did. Mike's thoughts were practically screaming. I didn't want to ruin his plans. He apparently thought this through a lot."

"Edward Cullen, I am going to kill you!"

"Humans can't kill vampires!" He said, smiling.

"Well then when I'm a vampire I'm going to kill you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? MIKE NEWTON was standing OUTISIDE my bedroom window playing music for me!"

He stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have warned you."

"Ya think?" I sat down on my bed.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Kiss me." And so we kissed.

MIKE'S POV

My plan has failed. This was impossible!! Every movie that I had seen about romance had a scene kind of like the one I just did and it always worked for them! Bella was still with Cullen and I am back to where I started. The look of shock on her face when she saw me was just that: shock, but no love. There was no hidden love in her glance, though there was possibly disgust. Bella will never be mine.

Unless… another plan just formed in my head. After this new plan, she definitely won't be able to resist me! Bella will be mine!


	2. The Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? Nope! Unfortunately, that means that I don't own twilight.**

Author's Note: I don't remember Bella's schedule since I don't have it right in front of me so I know probably all her classes are wrong but please ignore that. I'm trying to remember the order but I don't have my copy in front of me.

Oh and sorry if this is really long. I didn't know where to stop!

Mikes POV:

I smiled as the plan came to me. I was so smart! Bella will love this! Any girl would love what I'm going to do! She'll be so surprised by my actions that she'll just know that she loves me! Ok, so my past plans haven't really worked out but those were immature little plans. This new plan was destined to win Bella's heart!

All I needed was a little time, money, and access to the school after hours.

_It shouldn't be too hard,_ I thought to myself, during lunch time on Wednesday. _I have a job so I have money, I don't have a girlfriend yet to waste all my time, and I could stay after school one day and set up my plan! Oh, this will be perfect!_

Suddenly, I felt something whack into my head!

"Ow!" I yelled, clutching my head. I glanced around. Who would throw something at me, Mike Newton? That's when I saw him. _Cullen_. He was smirking. He was laughing at my pain! I knew that he wasn't as great as everyone, including Bella, says! I put it out of my mind and continued thinking about my plan.

The next day, I collected my paycheck and headed to the store. I browsed up and down the aisles looking for all the items that I needed. I was so concentrated on my plan that I accidentally hit someone in the aisle! I looked up, hoping it wasn't a teacher or a parent.

It was worse; it was Bella.

She looked as surprised as me. Worse, Cullen was right next to her, with that smirking little grin on his face. Bella blushed that beautiful blush.

"Sorry, Mike. I didn't see you there," My angel said.

"It's okay. So what do you need here?"

"Um, just a few things for school. And Edward wanted to pick up some new CD's."

Cullen liked music? I inconspicuously looked at the CD's in his hands. He noticed.

"Would you like to see the music that I like?" He said, in that stupid little voice of his.

"Not really. It's probably stupid music," Did I say that? Man, I have to watch what I say! I just insulted Bella's boyfriend in front of her!

"It's not stupid, Mike!" Great, now she was defending him!

"It's okay, Bella. Here Mike, take a look." Ugh and now he was sucking up all this attention. He really was evil!

I grabbed the CD's and flipped through them.

Debussy, Josh Groben, and Linkin Park were a couple of the CD's that he had.

"You like classical, huh? I didn't take you for a classical kind of guy," I said, handing the CD's back.

"I like all types of music, just like Bella," Edward said back, while looking at Bella.

They made google eyes at each other, completely forgetting that I was here.

_Come on, Mike! Pick up your game, here! You're losing it man!_ I thought.

Edward glanced up at me, looking at me strangely. I cleared my throat.  
"Well I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Bella," I said, in my deep man voice that no lady could resist.

"Bye Mike," she said and walked past me.

Cullen gave me at strange look that looked like he was mocking me as he walked past. Little did he know that on Friday, he wouldn't have a girlfriend anymore!!

Bella's POV:

I looked at Edward as we were walking past Mike. I waited until we were far enough away before I asked him,

"Why does it look like you're about to burst out laughing?"

"Because Mike thinks that in two days, I won't have a girlfriend anymore because he's going to steal you away from me, which isn't true, of course," Edward said.

"And what is his brilliant plan this time?"

"I don't know. He wasn't thinking of it. He was only thinking of you and how he's so much better then me."

"So I'm just going to have to wait until Friday to find out what Mike's doing to try and get me?"

"Looks that way!"

I gave him a look and wrinkled my nose.

"I don't like not knowing. What if he makes a fool out of himself and embarrasses me?"

"I'll make sure to get you out of the way before that happens"

"Fine!" I couldn't help but smile at him. His eyes were laughing again and he smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. He kissed me back and soon the kiss got deeper until he pulled me away.

"We can't kiss like this in the middle of a store aisle in public."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me!"

So he kissed me again, although not as deep as before.

MIKE'S POV:

I moved my cart around the aisles, picking up everything I needed.

_Construction paper, doilies, markers, stickers, okay I have everything!_ I was making a mental list of everything that I needed. I pulled my cart up to the register, paid for everything, and left. I had a big night ahead of me!

When I got home, I got straight to work. I found a pair of scissors and some glue and started cutting the construction paper. I stayed up until past eleven which was really late for me. It was worth it though, because by Friday, Bella would know exactly how much I loved her!

The next day I gathered up all the supplies that I needed and headed to school. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate today because I'm too excited for tomorrow, Friday. Tomorrow would be the day that Bella would be mine! Cullen was giving me looks all day. He is so annoying sometimes! Well, scratch that; he's annoying all the time! I honestly don't know what Bella sees in him. Sure he good looking, but I'm a Newton! I'm the best looking guy in school!

At the end of school on Thursday, I slowly packed up my books and headed to the cafeteria. I purposely asked my mom to pick me up after she was done at work so I'd have enough time to set up for tomorrow. She'd be here at around 4:30 so that gave me about an hour and a half to get things ready. I carefully put everything where I needed it to be. I stole into the office, got the combination to Bella's locker, and placed a note inside. At around 4: 30, I went outside to wait for my mom, too excited to sit still.

The next morning, on Friday, I jumped out of bed and raced to get dressed and get to school. I had a smile on my face the entire morning that my mom got worried and asked if I was on drugs. I just smiled bigger and told her that I was high on love. She looked at me strangely and said she was scheduling a doctor's appointment for me. I didn't care; by the end of today, Bella would be mine!

Bella's POV:

Today was the day; the day that I would find out what Mike's plan was. Edward still didn't know because Mike was only thinking of how I would be his and not of his plan. This left me annoyed. I wanted to be ready for whatever was going to happen.

We pulled into the parking lot and so far, nothing bad was happening.

"Maybe Mike forgot," I said hopefully to Edward.

"Not a chance. He's almost skipping down the halls singing 'today's the day!' Of course he's not, but that's what he's thinking."

"Ugh. Let's just get this over with!"

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips and then got out to open my door. We walked into school together and to my locker.

"Be careful. Mike is thinking about how it all starts in your locker."

I braced myself and slowly did the combination.

I opened my locker slowly and then POP! Confetti came streaming out of my locker! Edward started laughing and I spit confetti out of my mouth.

"Ugh. What the heck?"

"Check inside. There's a note. Mike keeps thinking about when you'll find the note."

"Ok. Oh, this must be it." I found a folded piece of paper taped to the inside of my locker door. I pulled it off and opened it. It said:

_To my Angel, Bella,_

_This is your first clue_

_To finding the treasure_

_Of Forks High School._

_Be prepared for the _

_Best scavenger hunt_

_Of your life!_

_Here's where you'll find the next clue:_

_Look inside the desk of your first class!_

"The treasure of Forks High school?" I read.

Edward laughed again. I shot a dagger-filled glance at him.

"Is this Mike's new plan?"

"Seems so." He said.

I crumpled up the paper in my fist and threw if in my locker. I grabbed Edward's hand and started walking towards my first class, scared of what I was going to find.

I sat in my seat and slowly reached inside my desk. I found a note and a little present.

"Ok so this isn't so bad. At least there's no confetti."

Edward just smiled again and mouthed to me to open it.

I decided to open the note first. It said:

_Congratulations! _

_You found your second clue_

_To finding what the_

_Treasure of Forks High School is!_

_Enjoy the little present!_

_Here's the next clue:_

_In the Biology Lab, what do you use_

_If you get something in your eye?_

_Good luck!_

I rolled my eyes at Edward. He smiled his crooked grin and motioned for me to open the present. I quietly tore the paper off and shoved it into the desk. A little velvet box fell into my hands.

"He didn't. He didn't get me jewelry" I whispered to Edward. He motioned again for me to open the little box. I did and I almost gasped. Inside, was a little ring with a heart carved on the top of it. It reminded me of the rings that you can get in the little dispensers for about fifty cents. I quickly shut it and shoved it into my bag.

"This isn't funny!" I quietly said to Edward.

"To me, it is. Well, I shouldn't be so mean. It's just that Mike has his hopes up so high that you'll just leave me for him because he's giving you so many little gifts."

"You mean he's giving me more?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Edward Cullen you will tell me!"

But Edward didn't get a chance to tell me because the teacher came up to us to make sure we weren't talking. Then he kept an annoying close watch on us to make sure we didn't talk again so I didn't get to talk to Edward.

At the end of class, I gathered my books and headed to Biology. I didn't want to look but I had to. On the eye wash was another note but this time, there was a bigger box next to it and it was covered in heart stickers. I quickly walked over there and sure enough, in fancy script, was my name. Bella. I ripped it off of the eye wash, grabbed the box, and headed to my seat. I shoved the box in my backpack and shoved the letter into my desk. Mike came in and saw that the letter and the box were gone off of the eye wash. He smiled at me and did something weird with his eyes like he was trying to say "hey babe! What's up!" with his eye brows or something. Luckily, Edward came in and sat down right next to me, making Mike go from confident to annoyed. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek. Before he pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "Mike's not too happy about you still with me. He's thinking 'just wait until lunch time. Then she won't like Cullen anymore.'"

I whispered back, "what's going to happen at lunch time?"

"I don't know. That's just what he keeps thinking. 'Just wait until lunch.'"

Edward pulled away and took out his notebook. I followed suit and opened the letter inside my notebook. It said:

_Lucky you! You found the third clue!_

_Enjoy the present of congratulations!_

_You are on step closer to finding_

_The Treasure of Forks High School!_

_Just a couple more clues and you'll be finished_

_With the best scavenger hunt ever!_

_You'll find the next clue: at the _

_Place where you eat lunch everyday._

I leaned in towards Edward so he could read it. I quietly opened the gift in my bag and inside I found a bear that was covered in red and pink hearts. There was a little sticker on his wrist that said "squeeze me" so I did. Little did I know that by squeezing that wrist, a song would start playing. Sure enough, the familiar tune of Barney started playing through my Biology class.

_I love you, you love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you!_

_Won't you say you love me too!?_

I was horrified to say the least. I could feel the heat coming onto my face, making my face redder then it has ever been. The class was silent for a minute and then erupted in laughter. Even Edward started laughing until he noticed my red face and gave me a hug.

He whispered soothing words into my ear until all the laughter died down.

"I am going to rip that bear's arm off if it starts singing again," I said quietly to Edward. He smiled at me and said that he'll help. I glanced over at Mike and he was staring at me and smiling. He had that look in his eyes again until Edward glared at him and he turned away. I gave a thankful smile to Edward.

Biology was soon over although my embarrassment wasn't. I don't think my cheeks turned back to their normal color the entire class. I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked to lunch together. We turned the corner into the cafeteria and stared. Inside, were red, pink, and white balloons all tied around the chairs of our table. I gasped. There were streamers hanging off of the table and candles in the middle. A red tray lay in front of the spot where I normally sit with a fancy cloth napkin and expensive silverware on the tray. There were also rose petals lined all around the table and a dozen roses in front of my tray. Lying on the plate on my tray was a note that looked like it was written on expensive paper, like all the other notes. Edward started pulling me towards the table, while my eyes were still bugging out of my head and my mouth was still wide open. I sat down in front of the tray because sure enough, my name was on the note on the tray. Mike sat down on my right side and Edward sat down on my left. Edward kissed my cheek as Mike looked at me hopefully.

"Wow, Bella. Who did this? Well, whoever did this must really like you!" Mike said.

Edward's eyes seemed to be laughing although he sat as still as a statue. I pushed the tray away and leaned into Edward.

"Please just get me something out of the snack machine or some fruit or something. Please get me out of here!"

He smiled and stood up. Mike took that opportunity to start talking to me about the "mysterious" someone who must have done this all for me.

"And he must be really rich because roses are expensive. And smart to be able to pull this all off. And of course romantic because roses and candles are really romantic!" I started tuning him out although Jessica, who was seated at the other table, was looking enviously at the roses and candles on my table. Edward returned holding a banana and a yogurt with a plastic spoon. I stood up before he sat down.

"Sorry Mike I have to go do something for a class. Yeah, I have to go talk to a teacher. Tell whoever did this that it was really sweet."

I just about ran out of there, leaving Mike with his mouth hanging wide open.

MIKE'S POV:

Everything was going great! I didn't have first block with her but I saw the confetti on the floor by her locker and knew that she was on the scavenger hunt! I had butterflies in my stomach all day and a smile on my face. I asked Tyler to keep watch over Bella in first block to see what her reaction was and all he said was that she was "surprised by the gift but then embarrassed". I gave him the evil eye because he didn't write down her exact reaction although I couldn't tell him that. I just about skipped to second block because this was a bigger present that I knew that she would like.

I came into class and noticed that the note and the box were both gone. I knew that she'd take them! I hope she liked all the stickers that I put over the present and the card! It took me forever to place all the stickers right on the construction paper. She shoved the box into her backpack and opened the letter first. I smiled at her and raised my eye brows a few times, telling her with my eyes that she was beautiful and perfect.

Then _he_ had to come and in and sit next to her. I was waiting for her to shove him out of the seat and motion for me to sit next to her. Surely she knew that I was doing this! Maybe she was scared of letting Edward go. Then he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Yuck! How could she let that thing kiss her? I should be the one kissing her! Just wait until lunch time then she won't love Cullen anymore. At lunch time, she'll be mine! Just wait until lunch!

I saw her slowly open the note and read it. She then reached into her backpack to slowly open the present. I hoped she liked it! I had to drive all the way to Port Angeles to get it!

It was a little bear that had hearts all over it, signifying my love to her. I knew that she'd love it! Suddenly, the song started playing! Now she knew how I felt! I felt that that song was the perfect way to describe my feelings. Sure, it was sung by a purple dinosaur but it talked about love and how we'd make a great family.

I couldn't help but stare at her and smile. This was perfect! I knew that she'd blush but then I'd hoped she'd push Cullen out of his seat and beckon to me to join her. Then he glared at me and there was murder in his eyes. I quick looked away but I knew that Bella was mine.

I couldn't wait until lunch time when she'd know for sure that whoever was sending her on this scavenger hunt was a sexy romantic who loved her.

When class was over, I jumped out of my seat and raced towards my locker. I wanted to see her reaction to the decorations. I raced the cafeteria just in time to see her staring at the table at the cafeteria doors. I smiled at her and then she started walking in. She sat down at the red tray and I sat down next to her. I started talking to her. I needed to talk to her, to hear that angelic voice. I said, "Wow, Bella. Who did this? Well, whoever did this must really like you!" I was hinting at me but I don't think she got it. Instead, she did something awful.

She pushed the tray away and leaned into Edward. _Him_. It should have been me!

Oh well, I took the opportunity to start talking to her. I was really talking about myself but she obviously didn't get it. Sometimes girls are so clueless.

I said, "And he must be really rich because roses are expensive. And smart to be able to pull this all off. And of course romantic because roses and candles are really romantic!" I could tell that she was tuning me out but I had to keep talking! I had to make her know that I was the one for her! I was the one who really loved her! I knew that Jessica was staring at the roses but I didn't want her- I wanted Bella!

Then _Edward_ returned holding a banana and a yogurt with a plastic spoon. What was wrong with my tray and fancy napkin and stuff? She stood up and my heart fell. She turned towards me and in her sweet voice said,

"Sorry Mike I have to go do something for a class. Yeah, I have to go talk to a teacher. Tell whoever did this that it was really sweet."

I was left there, with my mouth wide open as I watched my angel fly away. _At least she took her next clue, _I thought to myself.

BELLA POV:

"I feel horrible! What's he thinking?"

Edward concentrated for a second and then answered, "He's saying that at least you took your next clue."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'll open it later. So where do you want to go?"

"Don't you have to do something for class? Like go talk to a teacher?"

"Ha-ha Edward you know I only said that to get out of there. See! He did do something embarrassing! Ugh this is horrible! Let's go to your Volvo."

"Okay. But why?"

"I want to sit in the back with you and forget about Mike Newton."

"That sounds good to me."

So we sat in the back of his Volvo for the rest of lunch. When I was done with my yogurt and banana, we cuddled in the back seat; occasionally kissing. Just as I wished, I forgot all about Mike Newton.

When the bell rang, I gave one last kiss to Edward before he helped me out of his car. I sighed as I opened the next clue. It read:

_Yeah! I hoped you enjoyed your lunch! _

_It was planned just for you! _

_Your next clue can be found between the pages of_

_Your next class's book!_

_Good luck! _

I sighed again and Edward kissed my cheek to make me feel better; it helped. We separated outside of my trig classroom. I had to go to trig and he had another class. I hated this separation but it was necessary. He gave me one last quick kiss on the lips as I walked into class.

I sat down at my desk and waited until the bell rang and class got started before I opened up my trig book. There, in the middle of my text book, was a very decorative heart-shaped construction paper and doily card. It was also covered in heart-shaped stickers. I quietly opened it up and read:

_I know that Trig can get boring_

_So I decided to spice it up with a little love!_

_Here's your fifth clue!_

_You'll find the sixth clue to the _

_Treasure of Forks High School_

_In your last class!_

_Enjoy the surprise!_

He wouldn't dare try to "spice things up" in my last block class by decorating it. If he did, I was cutting class. I blushed furiously just by remembering my lunch table. Trig class went by really slow as I dreaded my fourth block class. I dreaded even more what Mike was planning for the treasure. At last, Trig was over and I raced out the door to Edward. He gave me a hug and I buried my head into his chest. I showed him the note and he chuckled. I glared at him and he stopped.

"I'm sorry but it's kind of corny."

"Kind of? It's like an explosion at Hallmark at Valentine's Day!"

"Oh well at least there's only one block left."

"Thankfully," I said as we walked into our fourth block room.

I gasped. I was right. The entire room was covered in red and pink hearts and had streamers hanging from the fan to the walls. My desk had hearts all around it and was very decorative. But, on the back bulletin board, Mike had pinned the words, made of doilies, to say:

_Bella, Congratulations!_

_You're almost to the finish!_

_Just go out to the place where_

_You were given flowers by you-know-who_

_For the treasure of Forks High School!_

I leaned into Edward and whispered, "I'm cutting class."

"No, you can't! Let Mike have his fun!"

"Have his fun? At my expense! I'm ruined! This is horrible!"

"Shh, love. It'll be alright. I'm right here. If need be, I'll race out of here at vampire speed if he does anything to embarrass you. Mike is very careful with his thoughts today. He's too excited to actually think of the plan. He's counting on it being fool-proof."

"Yuck, doilies," I said as I sat down in my seat, still holding Edward's hand. Luckily, Mike wasn't in my last class. I held Edward's hand the entire time. The class went by very slowly and finally, it was done. I stood up and braced myself for whatever was waiting by my truck.

I walked outside, after taking a deep breath. Edward was still holding my hand, which was good because I almost fainted. Mike was standing in the trunk of my truck wearing a tux and holding a dozen roses. As I got closer and closer to my truck, I realized that he was wearing a sign around his neck which said,

_THE TREASURE OF FORKS HIGH SCHOOL_

I leaned against Edward for support. Mike's eyes got wide as he saw me. He opened his mouth and proclaimed to the entire Forks high school:

"Isabella Swan, ever since your first day at Forks High School, I knew that you were the one. You were my other half, my love. So now, my angel, I've decided to show you that I love you. I've showed you all the parts of my personality today: how I'm a romantic and how I love adventure and mystery through the scavenger hunt I put you through. So here's the prize: it's me! I'm the treasure of Forks High School, just for you. I'm your's, baby, so come and get me!"

After that speech, he jumped out of the truck and started racing towards me with his arms stretched out and his lips pursed like he was kissing the air. I ran away from him and towards Edward's Volvo. We got inside before Mike had a chance. Edward gunned the engine and we were soon flying out of the parking lot at full speed, and away from Mike.

"How did my truck even get here?"

"Apparently, Mike knows how to hotwire cars."

"He didn't."

"He did. We'll have to go back later to get it. So, how does it feel to have the treasure of Forks High school?"

He was mocking me.  
"Shut up and drive, Edward. That was the most humiliating thing ever. I'm still red-see!" I pointed to my face.

"Bella, Mike was the one who made a fool out of himself."

"Ugh this is horrible!"

"I know a way to make it all better," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Kiss me."

So I did.

MIKE'S POV:

IT DIDN'T WORK AGAIN!! I can't believe it! After all of that; after my presents, my decorations, my declaration of love to her, she still is with that Cullen! I did everything I could think of! I bought roses, I decorated her lunch table, I bought her a bear that sings the Barney song, and I stood in her truck and declared my love for her! She should have been at my feet begging for me! What went wrong? Did she think I was joking? Was she just embarrassed?

This can't be happening. I thought that although I was putting myself out there for public humiliation, at the end of the day, I'd have the best girlfriend to make it all better! But now, I have nothing! My pride has been ruined and I'm still girlfriendless!

I'll tell them. I'll tell whoever makes fun of me; I did it for love. I put myself out there for love. Bella will love me! I just need a new plan!


	3. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: please, please review!! I love reviews! And review any ideas that you might have that you want me to write about! Thanks!**

MIKE'S POV

Why did this always have to happen to me? Where was the justice in this world? There is no justice! What I wouldn't give to have a normal family and live in a normal world. But that would mean that Bella wouldn't be there because Bella is extraordinary. I wish that my mom wouldn't have taken up this new dance class. Not only did she sign up for it, but it turns out that she needed a partner; and guess who she chose. She couldn't choose my dad; no way! She had to say that she needed some "quality time with her son". Yeah right. So on every Tuesday, as we were gliding along the dance floor, I pictured Bella instead of my mother. I pictured myself waltzing with Bella to romantic music with her staring lovingly into my eyes. We would gaze into each other's eyes and know that we were meant to be with each other. I often pictured this scene more then once a day. I couldn't help it! Seeing Bella in a beautiful dress, loving me with her eyes, holding me close; it just excited me!

I awoke with a start.

"Mr. Newton, could you please try to pay attention?"

"Sorry Mr. Bulhman. I'm just thinking, here."

I secretly smiled. I mean, I hated how my teacher interrupted my day dream but this day dream that I had was the best yet. We had finished dancing and I took Bella in my arms and we shared true love's kiss. Her warm, sweet, lips upon mine and her hand rising up into my hair were all very new and pleasing to me.

I glanced around the room quickly, trying to find Bella's eyes. I wanted my day dream to be a reality. I wanted to look up and see Bella stand up and push the desks away. I wanted her then to walk over to me, grab my arms and start the tango with me. We would tango all day long and finally, after a long day's work at dancing, we would retreat to my room, where…

THUNK

_What the heck? Why am I always hit in the head?_ My eyes found Cullen's. He was smirking but also looked a little annoyed. Bella was looking at him questioningly and he looked back at her. After a few seconds, she looked back up at me with a strange expression on her face. I quickly glanced down and concentrated on my books. There was only one explanation for that look in her eyes:

She loved me!

I was sure of it now more then ever. Isabella Marie Swan loved me. I day dreamed for the rest of class, thinking of Bella and dancing.

BELLA POV:

I was getting very sick of Mike. Today, during class, he had this weird expression on his face the entire class. Suddenly, Edward disappeared and reappeared for a fraction of a second. Only I noticed because I was watching him the whole time. The rest of the class only heard the THUNK made by Edward's hand hitting Mike Newton's head. Edward quick glanced at me after he got back to his seat and his eyes were laughing. I frowned a little but I couldn't help laughing a tiny bit. I asked him with my eyes why he did that. He leaned in closer to me (he smelled really good, too!) and quickly whispered in my ear,  
"He was thinking some dirty thoughts about you. I thought that I should force them out of his head". I whipped my head up and made eye contact with Mike. He didn't even look guilty! He was just smiling at me and then looked down at his books. I turned back to Edward and gazed into his eyes. They were gold today, though they probably would be turning dark soon. He needed to hunt. I took out a piece of paper and started writing him a note.

So what exactly was mike thinking?

**Do you really want to know?**

I guess not. Was it really that bad?

**You have no idea. I should be the only one to think those things.**

You seriously think like that? You're such a teenage boy!

**Well, you are awakening the human in me.**

That's true. So are you coming over tonight? Or are you going hunting?

**I'll go hunting first and then I'll come over when Charlie is asleep.**

The paper disappeared and I realized that Edward put it inside of his backpack because the teacher was coming to check out our table.

"Mr. Cullen, are you paying attention?"  
"Yes, Sir I am."

"Can I see your notes, then?"  
"Of course, here" Our teacher looked down at Edward's notebook and snarled a little. Edward almost started laughing; I bet if he hadn't had over 100 years of keeping his emotions in check, he would have burst out laughing at the sound of our teacher's snarl. Edward and I shared a smile and held hands for the rest of class.

After class was over, Edward and I made our way to the lunch room. As we were sitting at our table, Edward got a pained but almost humorous look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Apparently, Mike just thought of a new plan that he's sure is going to work. It's not and I should know," said Alice.

"Well could you tell me what it is? I mean, you can read his mind and you can see what he's going to do," I told them both.

They both silently laughed and shook their heads.  
"It's not too bad. It's definitely better then last time." We both cringed at the thought of the scavenger hunt a couple weeks earlier. Mike had decided to send me on a scavenger hunt throughout Forks High School looking for the "treasure" of Forks. At the end, it turned out that Mike was the "treasure". It really wasn't much of a present or a treasure. It was more of a humiliating experience that I never ever wanted to relive ever again.

"You will tell me what he's thinking, right now," I said to Edward and Alice, trying to make my voice sound very stern.

"No can do. He's stopped thinking about it. He's now day dreaming again about you and dancing. What is his obsession with dancing now?" Edward said, sounding confused at the last part of Mike's thoughts.

"He's taking a dance class with his mom. Apparently, she thought they needed some mother-son bonding time," Alice replied back to Edward. I glared at them and proceeded to eat my jell-o.

"You two are impossible. Are you really going to let Mike humiliate me again?"

"We'll stop it if it gets too far. Just let him have his fun," said Edward.

I glared at him again but this time he ignored me and just wrapped his arm around me, drawing me closer to him. He kissed me neck and I felt my heart beat get faster and faster. He chuckled and kissed my lips quickly. My heart felt like it exploded. A blush came onto my cheeks and I stared into his eyes; his rich, golden, beautiful eyes. He whispered into my ear, "Are you finished eating or do you mind if we do something else?"

"I'm up for alternatives"

"Come with me," my angel said.

"I'm right behind you."

Edward led me outside to his Volvo. I climbed in the back seat and he entered through the other side. I leaned up against and closed me eyes. My body seemed to fit perfectly into his, his chin rested just on the top of my head. Every once in awhile I could feel his lips kiss my hair, the back of my ear, and a couple times, the back of my neck. I could feel my heart beat get faster and faster each time he kissed me. I turned back and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled me closer and I wanted the kiss to get deeper. I knew I had about five seconds before he pulled away and I made the most of those five seconds. I deepened the kiss. He kissed back, just as eagerly and then pushed me gently away.

"You test my self control too much," he said, a smile on his face.

"Then maybe you should just give in," I answered back.

"Not a chance." He rearranged me so I was facing away from him, my back leaning against his chest. I sighed deeply, enjoying the moment for the rest of the lunch time.

MIKE POV:

This was the last straw. I couldn't stand it anymore! Normally, I could tolerate Bella and Cullen together but now kissing in the lunch room; I had to do something. She was only with him because he's rich, I bet. Maybe, if I pretend to be rich, she'd come to me! I had a new plan. This one would work for sure! It was guaranteed to be a success! Cullen's looking at me weird again. It's impossible for him to know what I'm thinking, but just in case, I started thinking about Bella. Bella in a beautiful, red, feathery dress that reached to her knees and then spread out; Bella looking at me with loving eyes and then racing into my arms where we share a kiss and then a dance. I was so into my day dream that I didn't even notice the bell. I hurriedly picked up my tray and glanced at Bella. She wasn't in the lunch room anymore. I dumped my garbage into the trashcan and looked outside the doors that were right outside the cafeteria. I saw Bella and Cullen climbing out of the back of the Volvo; that stupid, shiny Volvo. I could see her laugh and I saw him reach down and kiss her. He pulled her towards him and, and, I couldn't take it anymore! I had to look away! I was already putting myself in Cullen's shoes. What if I was the one that Bella was hanging out with in the back of a car? I angrily stormed away and made my way to my next class.

That night I again made my way up to Port Angles to buy the materials that I would need. I had to guess a few things but I think I was close in my guesses. It seemed that all I did was buy stuff for Bella. I didn't mind, though. She was worth it. All this money was going towards a great cause: making Bella mine. I knew that, after this new plan, I wouldn't have to spend money anymore because Bella will be mine. I smiled at that thought. I picked up my bags and started heading home. I got everything ready for the next day.

BELLA POV:

I sighed deeply. I was already in my room although Edward wasn't supposed to come for another half hour. Charlie wasn't asleep yet so it would be dangerous for Edward to be here now. I changed into my pajamas so I could spend the time that I usually spent getting changed, hanging out with Edward. When I was done with all of my "human minutes" I took out my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. I started reading it all over again and was getting pretty far when I heard the voice of an angel, standing over me.

"Why do you insist on reading that book over and over again?" I looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"Edward! You're here!" I said that as loud as I could without waking Charlie up and then flew into Edward's arms. He hugged me back as I burrowed my face into his chest. He rested his chin on my head and kissed me gently in my hair. He pulled away and we gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, he got a curious look on his face. I looked at him questioningly. After a couple seconds, a smile played on his lips and he laughed.

"What? What is it?" I asked him, anxiously.

"Apparently, Alice has been seeing some things pertaining to you and Mike."

"You mean his new plan?" I sighed. That boy just didn't get it!

"Yes, of course his new plan. Apparently, all Alice could get out of the vision was that it has something to do with dancing. Maybe that's why he's been so obsessed with it lately," Edward said, thinking off into space.

"You have got to be kidding me. Dancing? What is that boy thinking? Ugh. Can't you use your super vampire powers to stop him?" I asked, exasperated.

"No, love. I can only read minds. I can't change what people are thinking," said my angel, still gazing into my eyes.

"Any warnings that you can give me?"

"Not that I know of at this moment. All I know is that it's supposed to happen tomorrow."

I sighed again and leaned into Edward. I burrowed my head into his chest and stayed there for a minute or two.

I opened my eyes the next morning to find that it wasn't raining out, for once. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair looking at me. We both smiled as we met each other's eyes. With a quick kiss, he left to get his car and get changed and to give me time to get changed and eat breakfast. I raced through my breakfast knowing that the faster I finished eating the sooner I would see Edward again. Suddenly, I felt a cool breath on my neck and my heart started racing. I glanced up to see my angel standing behind me.

"Hey you. What, what's wrong? What's so funny?" I asked him, looking confused.

"Mike is irritating me. He has left something for you outside of your front door."

"What is it?"

"How would I know? He's too far away, I can't read his mind, and I can't see through the box," Edward said looking a little annoyed.

I jumped out of my chair and rinsed out my bowl and spoon. I grabbed my bag and Edward's hand and led him to the front door. There, just like he said, was a big red box sitting right in front of my front door. There was a big bow in the middle of the box. I picked it up and dragged Edward to his car so I could open the present where nobody would see me.

"Why does he insist on getting me presents? He knows that I'll never like him! Ugh, what could he have possibly given me this time? I hope it's not a stuffed bear that sings Barney like last time." Edward and I both cringed at my last comment. He looked at me and said, "There's no way to know what he got you unless you open the present. I promise I won't be mad."

I gave him a look and then proceeded to open the present. Inside the wrapping paper was a box that had fancy script written on the box. I couldn't quite read what it said. Edward looked a little nervous as I lifted the box open and moved the tissue apart.

There, sitting folded in the box, was a black dress. This wasn't just any black dress; this was a dance dress. A tango dress to be more specific. It had a ruffled neck that plunged deep in my stomach. The bottom in the front of the dress came up pretty high and then ruffled out on the sides. The back was pretty high up too and was like the front in the ruffles. My entire back was bare. I gasped.

"He didn't," I said.

"He did. And I could very well just kill him for this," said Edward, in a very calm voice.

"Why did he give me a dress?"

"Maybe there's more in the box to explain it. Look, there's an envelope"

I grabbed the envelope while shoving the dress and the box in the backseat of the Volvo. I ripped it open and gasped.

"He bought me dance lessons"

"He WHAT?" Edward surprised me by erupting in this very unedward like scream.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward sat next to me pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to regain control.

"Why did you just freak out? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. This is getting out of hand. This dress and dance lessons are expensive. He really thinks he could just take you away. We have to do something."  
"FINALLY! You're catching on!" I almost screamed that as I flew into his arms although he was in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger's seat. He laughed a little and then pulled away.

"When were those dance lessons for anyway?"  
"Um," I said, reading the paper. "It says to go to the dance place, wearing the dress, on Tuesday at eight o'clock"  
"Hmm, that's interesting," Edward said.

"Why?"

"That's the day that he has lessons with his mom. Maybe he's making her not go so you can be his partner."

"Ugh. This is getting out of hand; let's just go to school already."  
We got to school and just managed to make it out of alive. Mike was making all these goo-goo faces at me and trying to talk to me. He was being very annoying, more annoying then usual. As soon as school was over, I raced out into the parking lot, with Edward of course, and we took of in the Volvo as fast as we could.

"Edward," I asked him.

"What, love?"

"What day is it today?"

He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"It's Tuesday today, love," he answered.

"Ugh, I think we need to make a plan of our own to silence Mike forever," I told him, sounding very confident in myself.

We met eyes and smiled. All we needed now was a plan.

MIKE POV:

Today is the day! I dropped Bella's beautiful present off at her house late the night before. I knew that she would love it because the dress was so...her! It fit her personality perfect and now my daydream was going to become a reality! I would see Bella, probably shy at first, standing in the middle of the dance room in her beautiful dress. She would blush and then we'd meet eyes and we'd run towards each other and embrace in a tango that even professional dancers would be jealous of. I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing myself to be swept away in my day dream. All during school I was trying to catch Bella's eye to see for myself what she thought of the dress. Surely that's all she'd be thinking about! I didn't get a chance to actually talk to her today. She left really fast after school. I bet she couldn't wait to get home to put on the dress and get down to the dance studio for our lesson. I smiled. This was going too perfect! Bella will be mine!

BELLA POV:

"Alice! I need help!"

I blinked and there stood Alice right in front of me.

"What do you need help with?"  
"Getting this dress on," I grumbled. I couldn't figure out the neckline and the strap so I was getting pretty tangled in the dress. Alice fixed it in about two seconds flat which made me feel like an idiot.

"You ready?"

"Of course! I couldn't be more ready," I told her. I grinned and we heard a knock on the door. Alice squealed and yelled, "Edward! You have to see her! She looks gorgeous!"

The door opened and there stood my angel. His eyes looked like he was in shock and he took on a very still pose. He slowly walked towards me as I spun around in my dress.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Bella…you look…wow!" He was at a loss for words!

I ran into him and threw my arms around his neck. I buried my head into his chest and he pulled me closer.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered to me. We pulled apart, took hands, and made our way downstairs.

"Ready?"

He smiled. "Of course!"

We made our way out to his Volvo and then onto the dance studio.

MIKE POV:

It was almost time for our lesson and she still wasn't here. I wasn't nervous-yet. I was too excited to be nervous. Everything was set up. I had the lights dimmed into the center where I would be and on the door where Bella would enter. When she walked in, her eyes would be drawn to just me. I had the music ready and I had a remote that so I could press the button to start the music and then just throw the remote on the ground as soon as Bella started racing towards me. This was going to be great!

BELLA POV:

We pulled into the dance studio and Edward squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I was ready. I entered through the door on the side and came into a hallway. I proceeded down the hall and came to a set of double doors. I threw them open and was blinded by this light that was aimed right at the door. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Mike. He was in a white shirt that looked like it could be silk. He had black pants on and a hat. He also had a rose between his teeth with his hat tilted to one side. I suspected he did this to seem sensual. He lifted his head up as he saw me in the doorway. He swept the rose out of his mouth and twirled it around a little bit in a circular motion. I knew the plan. I had to follow the plan. Mike did a little two step jig in his spot light and beckoned me with his hand. He reached his arm out to the side and music started playing. I ran as fast as I could towards him. I had to reach him! As soon as I was almost to him, I veered to his right and proceeded to run right behind him. I gained speed as I was lifted up in my angel's arms. Edward put me down and we proceeded to dance. The tango. We moved as one. We moved off of each other's moves. We slinked around Mike as we tangoed around the spot light. The light caught Edward's face every so often and made him seem dark and mysterious. I clung to him as the dance increased in tempo, in rhythm, in passion. We felt like we were the only two people in the entire world. Nothing or nobody existed except for us. You couldn't even say that we were two people; we moved as one body, we were one body. I was Edward and he was me. We hadn't even realized that the music had stopped playing. We still did the tango to the rhythm of my heart beat, with Edward leading. Finally, we ended in the middle of the dance floor, Edward holding my back as I dipped into his side.

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

We awoke from our spell and turned towards Mike.

"Thanks for the lesson, Mike. I thoroughly enjoyed it," with that said, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. He pulled me closer and one of his hands found my hair, the other was on my lower back. I wrapped my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. We broke apart and Edward whispered so that only I would hear,

"Mike is jealous of me now. He can't believe that this plan didn't work."

I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I told him as I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Bella!" I turned around once more to find Mike running after me. He grabbed my other hand, the one not attached to Edward, and proceeded to pull me away. I ripped my hand out of his.

"Please, Bella. You and I are meant to be. I love you. Please, stay with me!"

"I'm sorry, Mike. I love Edward. Sorry. Come on, Edward. Let's get out of here"

We kissed once more as we made our way out to the Volvo.

"Oh, and Mike."

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"There's someone waiting for you in the middle of the room."

As Mike turned around to see who was there, Edward and I ran out of there.

3RD PERSON POV:  
Mike slowly turned around to face the middle of the room. Standing just outside the spot light in the middle of the room was a huge figure. He had his hat bent down over his eyes. He lifted his hat and stepped into the light. There, was Emmett.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't try to break up my brother and Bella ever again. Should we do this the hard way or the easy way?" Emmett said, in a very menacing voice that sounded like a vampire. Mike stared at Emmett for about two seconds before racing out of the gym, screaming bloody murder and for his mom.

"I guess we won't have to worry about him anymore," Emmett said happily to the figure to his right.

"I didn't really care anyways. It's just Bella," said Rosalie. She was dressed in a stunning red tango dress that had a slight floral pattern to it. It was fringed at the bottom and had major cuts up the legs. She and Emmett smiled at each other as the music started playing.

"I just don't like how I didn't even get to human punch him," said Emmett as his self-control was going down.

"Hm, maybe I can make it better," murmured Rosalie as she stepped towards Emmett. They came together as one and tangoed the entire night through.

MIKE POV:

Everything had been going perfect. I saw Bella come in and she looked stunning. She looked as beautiful as, well, I did. I saw her run towards me and I knew that my day dream was coming true! Then, suddenly, she veered and ran behind me. I glanced around and saw her race towards him. They embraced and did the tango that Bella and I were supposed to do! They moved as Bella and I should have moved. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something!

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I shouted to them. They turned towards me and Bella said,

"Thanks for the lesson, Mike. I thoroughly enjoyed it," with that said, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. I couldn't believe this. I must be seeing things! This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I wanted to be Cullen right then, as I saw them kissing. I wanted to be the one that was kissing Bella!

She took his hand and started leaving. I had to do something! I shouted at her,

"Wait, Bella!" she turned around once more to find me running after me. I grabbed her other hand, the one not attached to Edward, and proceeded to pull her away. She was going the wrong way, which was the way with Edward! She ripped her hand out of mine.

"Please, Bella. You and I are meant to be. I love you. Please, stay with me!" I pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I love Edward. Sorry. Come on, Edward. Let's get out of here"

They kissed once more as they made our way.

"Oh, and Mike."

"Yeah?" I asked her, hopeful. Maybe she had changed her mind!

"There's someone waiting for you in the middle of the room."

I turned around to see who was there and as I did, my Bella left me.

I slowly turned around to the middle of the room. I was sort of scared to look but I had to. There was a huge figure standing just outside the light and he looked scary. He stepped into the spotlight and I recognized him as Emmett, Edward's older brother.

He looked at me and said,

"I'm here to make sure that you don't try to break up my brother and Bella ever again. Should we do this the hard way or the easy way?"

I stared at him until I was so scared I thought that I was going to pee in my pants. I found my legs and started running towards the door that Bella just exited out of, screaming the whole way.

I guess Bella will never be mine. Unless… I can think of a new plan; a better plan to make her realize that Edward isn't the man of her dreams. I've tried playing Mr. Romantic but maybe that's not what she wants. Hm, what else is there? I've got it! I'll be an athlete! This new plan was sure to work!

**A/N I hope you realize that Bella and Edward's plan was to make Mike's day dream a reality except for it being between Bella and Edward not Bella and Mike. I know, not the greatest but that's all I could think of.**

**You know the drill, read and review!! **

**I probably will have another chapter but it takes me pretty long to write these. This chapter is about 8 ½ pages single spaced in word so it takes awhile for me to get everything down!**

**To see pictures of Bella and Rosalie's dresses just look on my profile!**

**Thanks so much!**


	4. Tennis

I was so pumped for this

I was so pumped for this. After all this time at the gym, Bella better love me. My muscles were ripped now. Honestly, I was almost as big as Emmett. Well, maybe not that big but you get the point! Edward wasn't even as ripped as I am! I smiled confidently and picked up my water bottle. I took a deep sip and then started running again on the treadmill. I could run one mile now, nonstop. I was so proud of myself as I jogged for awhile. My mom had just gotten this new treadmill and never used it because she went to the gym in Seattle, which is good because now I can run on it for as long as I want! Also, my dad ordered this new weight lifting set and then decided that he hated exercise so now that's free for me to use, too! Everything was working out, like it was meant to be. I raised the speed on the treadmill and started running faster.

The next day, I picked out an awesome outfit that really emphasized my new muscles. The shirt was just tight enough that if I flexed my muscles, it really defined them and made them look really toned. The pants that I picked out where these amazing skinny jeans. Next, I styled my hair. I tried to go for a wind-blown look that's sexy and I think it worked. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Man, I was hot. I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door to my car.

Bella POV:

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair staring at me and my tangled hair. I jumped out of bed and into his lap. He chuckled a little and then pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands in his hair before I pulled away.

"I know that you don't care, but I do. My breath smells really bad so I need one human minute!" I said to him as I climbed off his lap.

"I don't care, don't go," he replied back with a sad little look on his face.

"It's just one minute. Be right back," I said as I ran from my room and into the bathroom. When I got back, Edward was changed into a new set of clothes and had my backpack on his back. I took it from him with a thank you and headed downstairs.

We pulled into school in his Volvo when I heard Edward chuckle. Alice came bounding over to the car and helped me out before Edward could. He glared at her but she stuck her tongue out at him. She then smiled at me and whispered in my ear,

"I have big news for you. It's kind of disappointing but oh well! I looked into your future to see if Mike had any weird plans for you," we both shuddered at this. She continued, "And there's no specific plan. He just thinks now that you would like an athletic guy, a track kind of guy."

I groaned for the second time today. "I thought Emmett scared him off!"

Edward was at my side. "Apparently, he thought that Emmett was only there to discourage him from trying to woo you with romance. In his mind, trying to emphasis his athletic physique is just enhancing what he already has. He thinks that Emmett won't be able to stand a chance against him in a fight now. Those are his thoughts and I am not adding anything, just so you know," he said as he took my hand and led me inside the school.

Sure enough, Mike was right by the main door leaning against the wall in a skin-tight shirt that even Rosalie wouldn't be able to pull off. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up and ran to stand in front of me.

"Hey Bella," he said. "What's up?" As he said this, he was flexing his muscles.

"Nothing much, Mike. Edward and I have to get to class now," I said. I pushed past him and Edward leaned into Mike's ear and whispered something. Mike blushed and ran into the boys' bathroom which was across the hall. I looked at him and asked him, "What the heck did you just whisper to Mike Newton?"

He just shook his head and whispered to me, "I'll tell you in our first class."

I could live with that.

Edward POV:

Why couldn't Mike get it through his thick skull that Bella wasn't interested in him? This is getting out of hand! At least he wasn't trying to be a romantic anymore. But to act as an athletic? That boy has no muscle on him at all. His thoughts are disgusting too. They all revolve around my Bella; my Bella!

As Bella and I entered school that morning I noticed Mike there way before I saw him because I could hear his dirty, vile thoughts.

_Man Bella is going to flip when she sees me! I bet Edward isn't even this ripped! Man, if I was a girl, I'd so date me! Just wait until Bella sees these muscles and then she'll come over to me, forgetting all about Cullen, and we'll go to that janitor's closet where…_

I shuddered at his thoughts. Bella and I entered school and sure enough, there was Mike in that disgusting shirt. He flexed his muscles and ran right up to my Bella.

"Hey Bella," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Mike. Edward and I have to get to class now," my angel said. She pushed past him and I leaned into Mike's ear and whispered

"And no, you wouldn't be able to beat Emmett up. Please stop trying to impress Bella before I actually have to hurt you. And by the way, your pants are ripped in the back."

He blushed and ran away to the bathroom. Bella asked me what I whispered to him and I told her that I'd tell her in class.

MIKE POV:

I was humiliated. Actually, I wasn't really humiliated because I had known worse embarrassment. I couldn't help but think back to when Bella an away from me, the treasure of Fork's High School. I quickly ran to the bathroom after that disgusting thing whispered in my ear. Sure enough, my pants were ripped in a not so hidden spot. I took my sweat shirt out of my bag and tied it around my waist to cover my rip. I walked as fast as I could to the nurse's office where I explained my situation.

"See, I was on my way to school when I saw this cat in the tree. I felt so bad for it because it was stuck! So I climbed up the tree and helped the cat down. But on the way down, I got stuck on branch and then the back of my pants broke and I fell," I explained all in one breath. I looked hopefully at the nurse and she said, "bless your heart." I smiled in victory as she handed me a pair of sweatpants. At least I wouldn't be stuck wearing ripped jeans in front of Bella now!

I made my way to my first class. The day passed by slowly but finally, it was gym time. I met up with Bella before class started. She was talking to Edward outside of the girl's locker room and they kissed goodbye. It was like they were attached at the hip! I mean, come on! Gym was only, like, an hour long and Cullen was acting like it was forever! As soon as he was gone, I ran to Bella's side before she could go into the locker room.

"Oh, hey Mike," she said.

"Hey Bella. Guess what? We're playing tennis today, since it's so nice out," I said.

She looked at me weirdly and said, "but it looks like it's going to rain!"

"I know, but it's nice out for Forks!"

"Yeah, I guess that's right. Well, I have to go change. I'll see you in the gym."

She went into the locker room and I smiled as I made my way to the gym.

About five minutes later, (5 very long minutes later), the teacher blew his whistle and called all the students into the center of the gym. He asked us to choose a partner so naturally, I went to Bella's side before anyone else could. She gave me a death look but it was too late; everybody else had a partner. I gave her a dazzling smile that I knew she couldn't resist and she shrugged it off! I knew that she was still probably a little freaked out from all my romance attempts to capture her heart, but I knew that she'd be worshipping at my feet after seeing my amazing athletic abilities. We headed outside to the tennis courts after grabbing rackets and balls. As we were walking to the courts, I grabbed her hand, amazed at how warm and soft it was. It ended too early for my liking as she grabbed her hand away from mine.

"Mike, for the last time, I have a boyfriend! Stop trying to hit on me!"

"But Bella, Edward is no good for you! Yeah, he has you in the romance department but I bet that can't even play any sports. He's a wimp!"

Just then, Bella got a curious look on her face like she was remembering an inside joke. That soon disappeared but an angry look of hostility.

"Edward is no wimp! He's seen things that would make you pee in your pants! And he's an amazing athlete!"

"Well, then how come he doesn't try out for any teams? Because, you know I'm on almost every team that Forks has to offer."

"Edward doesn't try out for any teams here because he has better things to do then play high school sports." She was really angry now; I knew that I had to cool it off.

"Well, maybe me and him should have a little competition; you know, see how's the best."

"Well, you can try all you want to convince him to have that competition with you, but it won't work. Edward doesn't like that sort of thing."

"Is he afraid that I'll beat him?"  
"No! He just has better things to do! Now, do you want to serve first or should I?"

Disappointed, I told her that she could serve first. Right after I said that, I realized that I should have served first just so I could have shown her my amazing tennis skills. I sighed as I got ready and watched Bella move to the other end of the court. Man, she looked so beautiful, with her hips swaying and her hair billowing in the breeze. She was behind the end line and was getting into the position to serve.

She took a serve and it went into the net. She scowled (how I love that scowl!) and tried again. The second time wasn't much better. It did go over the net but it was too far.

"Do you want me to start?" I yelled to her, my beautiful angel.

She scowled again and threw me the tennis balls. They all landed in the net so I jogged up to the net to retrieve them. I had to admit, my jog was pretty sexy. I gathered the tennis balls and headed back to the base line to serve. Again, I had to admit it; my serve was perfect. I got ready and served. To my dismay, it landed in the net. This wasn't good. I was supposed to be spectacular at this! My heart started pounding a little bit as I got nervous. I had to make my second serve! I took a deep breath and hoped that Bella didn't think I was nervous. She started twisting the racket in her hands and it fell down. I knew that a blush would be starting to rise upon those lovely, pale cheeks of hers. I smiled but inside I was hoping that she didn't see how nervous I was because she was so preoccupied in just making sure she didn't drop her racket.

"Are you going to serve, or not?" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'm serving!" Crap, she was getting annoyed! I served my second serve and it landed perfectly in the center of the box. She took a forehand shot and hit it. As she hit it, the racket flew out of her hand and into my side of the court. I ignored the ball that was coming onto my side and ran to grab her racket. Her cheeks already had that glorious shade of red on them. I picked up her racket and handed it to her, making sure that our hands touched. She looked at me and tried to make sure that our hands didn't touch. Seeing that there was no choice, she took the racket from my hand while our hands brushed. I could feel the sparks flowing between us, almost as if an electric current was flowing. I was disrupted from my fantasy as I heard the teacher blow the whistle, signaling for us to go change. I was disappointed that I couldn't show my skills off anymore to Bella but I was happy also because it seemed as though I was having an off day. Bella seemed almost too eager to go change. I knew that it was because she was probably still embarrassed about dropping her racket and that it was definitely not because she wanted to get away from me.

After I was changed, I exited the boys locker room to find Bella and Edward in a tight embrace. It looked like she was whispering in his ear and he was kissing her neck. Man, all this couple could do was PDA! It truly revolted me to the point that I wanted to puke. I was so much better then that Edward! I knew that I was better looking, stronger, and I was definitely more romantic. Why couldn't Bella just realize this?

EDWARD POV:

I couldn't wait to be done with my last class just so I could see Bella again. I always ran a little too fast but I wanted to be right outside the locker room doors the instant that Bella walked out of them. As soon as she was out, I scooped her up in a hug and kissed her on the base of her neck. I heard her heart beat get faster and I saw the blush rise upon her cheeks. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. She was my angel, my life, my spirit. I broke the kiss too early for both of our liking but I didn't want to push my self-control (or hers) too far. I looked deep into her eyes and noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her, getting frustrated and concerned at the same time.

"Nothing is really wrong except that Mike wants to challenge you to a competition to see how's the better athlete."

"Oh, really?" I laughed a little at the absurdity of that idea. "One moment," I said, only to her. I concentrated on listening to Mike who was only down the hall and sure enough, I heard his thoughts say _Man, I could so beat Cullen! I was awesome at tennis today! I mean, sure I almost double-faulted but I hit my second serve in perfectly! I bet he couldn't do that! I should talk to him later after school and challenge him to a competition! Yeah! Then, Bella could see how great of an athlete I am and how strong and mighty I am and then she'll come to me! Oh, Bella. Bella with her luscious lips and her red cheeks…_

I stopped listening then and couldn't help but growl a little. His thoughts bugged me, like always.

Bella looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"He was thinking about a couple things. One, how he was awesome in tennis today; two, how I could never compete with him in sports; three, how he's going to challenge me to a battle of the best athlete after school today; and four, how beautiful you are."

She rolled her eyes and again, I couldn't help but laugh. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we made our way to the Volvo.

When we were almost to the Volvo, I heard footsteps running behind me so I clued in to that person's thoughts. Lo and behold, it was Mike Newton. I cursed under my breath so quietly that Bella wouldn't be able to hear and I turned around to face him. He puffed up his chest and wiggled his eye brows at Bella. I shot him a glare.

"Hello, Mike. How may I help you?"

"Cullen. Look, I was thinking,; next to me, you're the best athlete in this school. Let's have ourselves a little competition to see who's the best."  
"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm a little busy at the moment. Bella and I have plans."

"Are you afraid to go against me? I bet you are! You know you're going to lose!"

"I will not lose, Mike," I was getting angry now. This kid is annoying! "Fine, we shall have a little competition of the best athlete. You pick the activities and I'll be there."

"Alright! So, tomorrow, we're going to have a little tennis tournament. Be at the courts at 8:00 AM. We have no school tomorrow. Is that too early for you?"  
I smiled in mockery. He had no idea that I couldn't sleep. "8:00 is fine. Bella," I said, addressing her now. "Would you like to be there?"

"Of course!" she said, emphatically. I didn't have to ask, really. I knew that she liked to be there when stuff like this happens.

"So it's settled then. I'll see you on the courts tomorrow morning."

With that said, I opened the passenger side's door and Bella stepped in. I went around to the driver's side, climbed in, and left the school (and Mike) behind.

I glanced over at Bella. She was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know what! You are a vampire! You're totally going to humiliate Mike out there tomorrow!"

"I know," I said, very happily. Mike was finally getting what he deserved.

"Just don't be too good, ok?"

I looked deep into her brown eyes that were begging and pleading with me. I sighed. I couldn't ignore that look.

"Ok, fine. I'll make it close, ok?"

"Ok. I mean, I know Mike is an annoying little bug but he has no idea what he's going up against tomorrow."

I looked over at my angel again and replied, "Oh, I know!"

THE NEXT DAY

MIKE POV:

I was so ready for today! Cullen had no chance of winning. I had been practicing and I knew that my game was going to be great! I saw that stupid Volvo pull up along with gigantic jeep wrangler behind it. I gaped at that jeep. It was huge! I saw that giant Cullen. What was his name again? Em.. Et. Emme…Emmett- that was it! I shuddered involuntarily when I saw him jump down, flex his muscles, and give me a glare. That beautiful blond (Rosalie I think it was) jumped down too in the most graceful manner that I had ever seen. She took Emmett's hand they both went onto the courts, holding rackets. I clutched my racket tighter. I glanced back to the Volvo. That pixie girl, Alice, was stepping out along with the tall blond guy, Rosalie's twin, Jasper. They both had rackets too. Edward and Bella stepped out last, with only Edward holding a racket. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Bella wouldn't get hurt today. I couldn't help but keep staring at her. She looked beautiful. Not as beautiful as Rosalie or Alice who were in these tiny tennis skirts and shirts, but she was beautiful in her own way. I loved her. Edward wrapped his arm around her (which I hated!) and made his way to us.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all heard that we were going to play tennis and they wanted to join us so they're going to be playing their own game."

I quickly looked up in time to see Rosalie serve. This was going to be good. She looked so delicate, so fragile. Boy, was I wrong. She got ready and BAM! She served a shot that must have been at least 90 miles per hour. There was no way that Emmett could get that and yet, I heard another crack and saw Rosalie running to get the ball. They were amazing!

Edward laughed.

"They like showing off. Shall we begin? Would you like to serve first or should I?"  
I glared at him. He laughed, yet again.

"I'll serve first, if you don't mind. Here Bella. I brought a chair for you to watch me win-I mean to watch us," I said, smiling at my one true love. She must have smelled something nasty because she scrunched up her face. I ignored her and went onto the court. I was so pumped! This was going to be great! Edward got into the ready position and I served. It went into the net. I was just nervous-I was better then this! I took a deep breath and served again. It went over perfectly. Edward hit it back like it was no big deal and it went down the left line. I ran to the left side of the court, just making it in time. Man, he had a fast hit! I hit it into the right corner. There was no way he was going to make-uh oh. He hit it back, faster then the last time. I ran to hit and hit it as hard as I could.

"Out!" I heard Edward yell from the opposite side of the court.

This wasn't good! I was just warming up; I'd get better! I took another ball, said the serve, and served.

The game went on for about a half hour. I won three points out of an entire set, which is six games. Before I knew it, the game was over and I had lost. This wasn't supposed to end this way! I was in shock as Edward hit the last point to the far right corner and I didn't reach it in time. Bella looked on from the side lines with a pitied look in her face. That went away fast as she jumped up to congratulate _him._ I wanted to throw my racket on the ground, curl up in a ball, and cry. I was supposed to win! After I gathered my thoughts after a minute or two, I made my way to Cullen with a new plan in mind.

"Nice game, Mike. You had a couple nice shots." I felt like he was being sarcastic.

"Congratulations, Cullen. You should join the tennis team since you're so good. I'm sure Coach Clapp would love to have another member on the team. I'll put in a good recommendation for you"

This was so good! He stood there in shock at what I had just said!

"Thank you for the offer, Mike, but I don't participate in school sports. I just like to play for fun and for my own enjoyment."  
"That's too bad. I'll see you around, ok?"

I was sad that I had lost and that Bella hadn't jumped into my arms, but I had a new plan in mind. As soon as I got home, I took a quick shower, and picked up my phone.

I pulled out the school directory and looked up Coach Clapp's phone number. This was so good! I quickly dialied the numbers and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Coach Clapp?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"  
"This is Mike Newton, I have some interesting information for you…"

EDWARD POV:

That was too easy! After that ridiculous game of tennis was over, we all met back at the mansion to hang out. Suddenly, Alice got a vision look on her face. I concentrated and was soon spiraling into her vision. This isn't good. She had a vision of Mike calling Coach Clapp, talking about my amazing tennis skills. He was suggesting that I be put on the tennis team. Bella put her hand on my arm. I could feel her eyes burning into my face, full of concern. This was not good; Mike had gone too low. As soon as Alice's vision ended, our phone rang. Only Alice and I knew who was on that phone and neither of us wanted to speak to him.

We heard Carlisle answer.

"Hello? Oh, hello Coach Clapp. How may I help you? Edward? Tennis? Oh, really. Hmm, I'll have to ask him, oh wait, he's right here would you like to speak with him? Ok, I'll go get him."  
One second later, Carlisle was standing in front of me with an amused look on his face with the phone in his hand.

_It's Coach Clapp. So you're on the tennis team now, eh? _He was mocking me in his thoughts. I gave him an evil glare and took the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Edward! It's Coach Clapp, listen, I just got off the phone with that Newton kid. You know, Mike. Anyways, he was telling me all about you playing tennis! Well, we've been having a hard time recruiting players for our team and Mike mentioned that you'd love to join!"  
"I'm sorry, Coach. Mike heard wrong. I don't do sports."

Rosalie and Emmett were laughing now. Bella looked shocked.

"Well, Edward, helping the school would look great on a college application-"

"I have enough extra curricular activities"

"Well, this is a great way to stay in shape. Look, sleep on it and get back to me tomorrow. It'll be a great way to participate in the school and meet new people!" With that, he hung up. I looked up at Carlisle, who was holding in laughter while I was on the phone. Suddenly, everybody was in hysterics.

"It isn't funny!" I yelled to them.

They didn't stop and I got angrier. Bella put a soothing hand on my arm and I calmed down.

"I think you should do it. It'll help you seem more human if you participate in school sports, just don't go crazy with the speed and running fast," said Carlisle, after he had composed himself.

I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was for even thinking of that idea. There was no way that I was joining the Fork's tennis team. Suddenly, Alice got another vision. I saw myself, in Alice's vision, wearing the white collared shirt and the white stretchy shorts of the tennis players. This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I ended it weird. I couldn't figure out where to end it. I know I didn't end it like the other one's but trust me; Mike will have plans in the next chapter! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update-this is like 8 pages in word. Oh, and this is the last chapter that I'm submitting for Irish Froggy's The Mike Challenge. I will update more (if you want!) but the contest ends tomorrow. Um, I knew that there was more I had to say but I can't think of it!! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Bella's POV

**A/N I'm a sped and don't remember the schedule that Bella has or the one that I made up so most likely, it's going to be different in this story then in my previous chapters! Sorry about.**

**Oh and sorry for not updating soon. I was away for like a week so I couldn't write. And I also had major writer's block. Seriously, I couldn't think of anything to write. I'd just write like one sentence and then log off because I couldn't think of anything to write. Hopefully it's not too horrible.**

**I know, this is a very long author's note but I have a lot to say! Fist off, guess which author won 2****nd**** place in Irish Froggy's The Mike Challenge? Yes, ME!! I couldn't have done it at all without all of you, my faithful readers. I had no idea that I'd ever get this many reviews or story alerts. You should definitely read the first place and the grand winner of the contest; they're really good!**

**Lastly, this is only the first half of this chapter. I had only half done and I knew that I hadn't updated in awhile so I decided to just update at least half of the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the second half up. If you have ANY ideas, comment please! I have writers block, unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

After Alice had her vision of my boyfriend, and vampire, Edward, we all hung out at the mansion until we had finally stopped laughing and Edward had finally managed a chuckle at the idea of him playing tennis. It turned out, then, that I got home far later then I would have any other time. Carlisle was nice enough to call Charlie up and tell him that we had all been hanging out and lost track of the time. Charlie wasn't mad at all about it; he just asked that I get home before midnight because I had school in the morning. Carlisle promised and Edward and I piled into his Volvo and headed back to my house.

On the way there, he held my hand and stared into my eyes.  
"Do you honestly think that it's a good idea for me to be on the tennis team?" he asked me.

"Well," I said, almost in a joking manner, "it would be nice to go to games and cheer you on!"

He looked at me, as though questioning my sanity. "That sounds like something Jessica or Lauren would think, and I would know that," he said in reply.

"Edward, just give it a try and see how you like it." We were at my house now so I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went inside.

"Bella?"  
"Yeah, Dad, it's me. Sorry I got back so late."

"It's okay. So what did you do all day? I feel like I haven't seen you at all."

"Well, Mike challenged Edward to a tennis match, which Edward won, and then the Cullen's and I all hung out at their house. It was a lot of fun."  
"I didn't know Edward could play tennis? How much did he win by?"  
"I didn't know either so I was really surprised. He creamed Mike. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Dad," I yelled to him.

"Goodnight Bella!"

I went upstairs and sure enough, there was Edward on my bed. I crawled into his lap and put my face into his chest. He took a deep breath and I looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just think that this tennis thing is a horrible and ridiculous idea of trying to make me miserable."

"You're going to play, though," I told him.

"How do you know that? Can you read minds now, too?" he teased.

"No, I just know that since Carlisle wants you to play, and you would never disappoint Carlisle," I replied, happy at my attempt at logic.

He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to break the gaze or the silence.

Finally, he spoke. "You're right. I would never want to disappoint Carlisle. But would I not playing really disappoint him?"

"It would. He'd be disappointed that you don't want to do anything you can to seem inconspicuous; that maybe you think that you're just too great to be playing tennis." I smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile back. We were both enjoying this conversation.

He leaned closer in, his lips almost touching mine. We closed our eyes at the same moment, almost as though we couldn't help it.

"Then I'll have to tell Coach tomorrow to sign me up," he whispered to me, before he crushed his lips onto mine. My hands went automatically to his hair, twisting them into his bronze locks. He moved his arm to my lower back and brought me closer to him, his other hand on my upper back, guiding my head around his lips. I deepened the kiss and all too soon, he released my hands from his hair and my lips from his. We were both breathing loudly and too heavily. He chuckled a little, then scooped me up and put me into my bed. He crawled in next to me and held me close. He started whispering my lullaby in my ear as I fell asleep, with my angel holding me tight and protecting me.

I woke up the next day and Edward was in my rocking chair. **(A/N I almost typed Robert, as in, "Robert Pattinson" in that last sentence! Oops! laughs)**

He smiled when he saw that I was awake and then came over to me. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. After a whispering a promise that he'd pick me up for school, he jumped out the window and ran home. I crawled out of bed and got into jeans and a t shirt. I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so I made breakfast myself, like I normally did. I went outside after I was done getting ready and sure enough, there was Edward in his Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat, and again, after a quick kiss on the lips, he took off for school. We arrived in the parking lot with a few minutes to spare until the bell rang. For some odd reason, I was almost always late whenever Edward drove me to school. He helped me out of the car, probably so I wouldn't trip and hurt myself, and then held my hand all the way into school.

As we walked past the gym, Coach Clapp came out of the doors.

"Cullen! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello, Coach. I just got here."

"Good, well then, so, did you decide if you were going to play or not?"  
Edward glanced into my eyes for a second and I gave him the go-ahead to accept the offer of a position on the tennis team.

"Yes, sir. I've decided to play."

"Good! We need more players like you. Well, I need you to sign these release forms and get an exam done. Practices start in a week so you better hurry with those forms! Well, I have to go." Edward dropped my hand so he could grab the forms.

I turned to look at Edward and he already had the papers in his bag. He took my hand again and we started walking towards my locker.

He gave me a kiss on the lips as we departed for our different classes. Mike wasn't in the classroom and for that I was grateful. I took my seat and took out a book that I had picked up at the library in Seattle the last time I was there with Edward. It was this romantic vampire story. It was getting really good and I wanted to know what was going to happen next. I was just getting into it when I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I screeched loudly and dropped my book on the floor. Mike picked it up and handed it back to me, doing that weird thing with his eyes again.

"Thanks Mike"  
"No problem, Bella. Is that book any good?"  
"Yeah it's really good. It's a romance though so you might not like it"

His eyes got kind of scared at the thought of having to read a romance book. He recovered though and took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes, which, hopefully he didn't see. I opened my book back up, found my spot, and placed my bookmark in it.

"Hey can I see your book mark?"  
"Sure. Here," I said, giving it to him.

"Hm," he said as he looked at it. "Did he give this to you?"

"No, I took that picture of him when he wasn't looking and then Alice found it and made it into a book mark for me."  
He handed it back to me and I put my Edward bookmark back into my book. Class passed by slowly without Edward there and Mike had been trying to get my attention the entire class. As soon as class was over, I raced out of the room as fast as I could without falling, and made my way to my locker, where I knew Edward would be. Sure enough, there he was, looking like a god, as usual. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and breathed deeply. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine.

The day passed by slowly and the end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Edward and I were making our way to his car when we heard a yell from behind us, calling my name.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned around and as I did, I caught a look of annoyance in Edward's eyes.

"Hey Mike."

"So Bella, I was wondering if you want to go out on Friday after school. Maybe we could see a movie together?"  
"Mike, if I'm going to the movies with anyone, it will be with Edward because he's my boyfriend. And Secondly, I'm busy on Friday, that's Edward's first tennis match."  
Mike looked shocked at my last statement.

"Oh, so you joined the team? Well, congrats, I guess."  
"Thank you, Mike. Now, Bella and I must be leaving."

He put his arm on my lower back and guided me to the car, making sure that I didn't fall.

"Bella! Wait!"

I groaned so only Edward could hear me. He held in a chuckle and then became annoyed again. I guessed it was because of Mike's thoughts.

"I'm having a little trouble in Trig. Do you mind tutoring me? I know you're really smart."  
"Mike, Jessica's in Trig too. Why don't you ask her?"

"Nah, she's not that smart. Besides, all she'd do is making googly faces at me. Do you know how annoying that can get?"

I met Edward's eyes and tried to hold in a laugh at the irony of Mike's last statement.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I have to go. Edward and I are…"  
I quickly looked at him to finish my sentence of something that could get me far away from Mike.

"We're going to spend the day at my house with the rest of the Cullen family. Emmett's home, too so it should be fun."

Mike looked absolutely terrified at the thought of Emmett Cullen. I think it was because of when he saw Emmett at that dance studio that one time. Having Emmett threaten you is a pretty scary thing.

"Well, ok, Bella. I guess I'll see you later! Bye!"  
He ran away towards the school and Edward and I made our way back to his Volvo. He held my hand as he drove.

"So are we really going to go see your family?"  
"If you want to. I just read Mike's mind and I could tell that he was still scared of Emmett so I thought I'd throw that in there. Make him even more terrified."

"That's kind of mean, but Mike deserves it. Let's go to our meadow. We haven't been there in awhile."

"Ok," he said as he made a wide u-turn to head in the right direction of the meadow. We came to the familiar woods and he threw me on his back and started running towards our meadow. The rain was falling in a light drizzle so Edward's hair got a little wet. He put his jacket on the ground and sat down with me resting in his lap against his chest. He kissed the back of my head and I closed my eyes. The steady sound of the rain was soothing and the Edward's smell was invigorating. He started humming in my ear and I knew that the world could never be more perfect. We sat there for minutes, hours, days; I wasn't paying attention. All too soon, Edward scooped me up and threw me on his back, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting. Charlie's going to be home soon."  
"It's okay. I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the piggy back ride.

We made it back to my house with a couple minutes to spare before Charlie came home. I tossed my jacket across a kitchen chair and got myself a glass of water. Just as I finished my water, Charlie came storming into the house.

"Edward! Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. Bella, I have to go get my sports papers filled out. I'll see you tomorrow."  
We both knew that I'd be seeing him a lot sooner then the next day but Charlie had no idea of Edward's nighttime visits, nor did I ever want him to find out.

"You play sports?" Charlie asked.

"I sure do. I actually just signed up today."

"What sport?"  
"Tennis. Mike recommended me to Coach and so I decided that it might be fun."

"Tennis, huh? I never really took you for a tennis kind of guy. Hey, to each his own."  
"Yes sir. Bye, Bella"

He gave me a hug goodbye and shook Charlie's hand. We ate our dinner in silence and soon enough, I knew that it was late enough for Edward to be in my room. I crept upstairs past Charlie's room because I knew that he'd be sleeping.

And there, standing in the middle of my room, was the godlike creature that I call my boyfriend. He smiled when he saw me and I ran into his arms.

"Carlisle is filling out the forms, forging them of course. I can't really go to the doctor without having a heartbeat. So, the first match is Friday. Are you coming?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really"

He kissed me and a little while later, I was asleep.

FRIDAY:

The week had passed slowly and uneventful except for Edward's new tennis practices. I stayed after school and watched although he begged me not to. He called it juvenile but I, of course, didn't listen to him. I had noticed that Mike stayed behind once too. He didn't appear to be watching Edward play but I knew that he was checking out the competition for first singles. Unfortunately for him, Coach had given Edward the spot. Mike didn't play but he didn't want Edward to be the best.

MIKE'S POV (yeah!):

As it has happened before, my plan backfired. Cullen is now the best player on the tennis team and Bella still isn't my girlfriend! Besides that, I'm still taking dance lessons with my mom, but that's another story.

I asked her nicely, you know, if she could tutor me; or we could see a movie. I think Cullen is abusing her. I know she wants me but she can't let go of him. I have to help her! But first things first, I need to get rid of Cullen. I need a new plan…

BELLA POV:  
I sat in the bleachers watching Edward as he warmed up for the upcoming match. Actually, he pretended to warm up since he technically didn't need to. It was cloudy but not raining so he wouldn't have to worry about rain or sunshine getting in the way. I watched him until a voice made me jump.

"I can't wait to see him play. It's going to be so funny!" I was so startled I almost toppled off the back of the bleachers.

"Why are you scared of me now all of a sudden?"

I turned around to see Alice standing behind the bleachers. The top of her head didn't even make it to the top of the bleachers so she climbed up the bleachers and sat next to me. I looked off and saw Edward jogging off of the courts and to me.

"You know, you actually look amazing in that tennis uniform." It was true. The white shirt and shorts combo looked amazing on him, unlike his other teammates.

"I feel like idiot," he replied.

"You're a fashion disaster. Ugh, I wish I could redo the entire uniform. I'd get rid of the white, first thing," of course, Alice had to speak her mind about the uniform. I glared at her and to make Edward feel better; I gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and rested my hand on his cheek as I put my forehead against his. We stayed like that until a shrill sound of a whistle pulled Edward to his team. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and jogged over to his coach. Right away, he took the tennis balls and jogged onto the court. Suddenly, he stopped short and glanced over at Alice. I followed his gaze and met Alice's eyes, only she wasn't meeting mine. She was having a vision and Edward was listening in. It was fast; over in about thirty seconds, although they were the longest thirty seconds of my life.

"Alice? What did you see?"  
She didn't meet my gaze; instead her eyes met Edward's. He had a curious look on his face; a look of amusement and annoyance.

Alice took a deep breath and said, "Mike has a new plan."

**Remember, comment please! I need ideas!! **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

MIKE POV: I made it to the tennis courts just in time to see the matches start

**A/N this is the second half of the chapter that's already posted. I included some stuff from the 1****st**** half because I changed one tiny little detail that doesn't even really matter. You probably won't even notice it, anyways. But here's the second half! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

MIKE POV: I made it to the tennis courts just in time to see the matches start. I hid in a bunch of bushes in a little garden about ten feet from the tennis courts so I could see, but not be seen. The bushes were wet, which made it very uncomfortable. An amazing thing about the location of these bushes was that I could easily see Bella without her seeing me. She was talking to Alice, whose back was turned towards me. Bella was leaning in slightly to Alice, and she was facing me. She was beautiful. I knew that after my plan succeeded, which it would, she'd be all mine. I knew that she'd fall in love with me. Sure, my previous plans hadn't exactly went the way that I wanted them to, but I knew that this one was the best one so far. Bella would be mine!

I had my trusty back pack alongside of me. It contained all of the materials that I would need to sabotage Cullen's perfect tennis game. I just had to wait for the perfect time to use them…

BELLA POV:

"Alice, what exactly is Mike's plan?"  
"He wants to sabotage Edward's game. He has a bunch of things in his bag that will make it so that Edward can't concentrate on the game. But I don't know how well it will affect him since he doesn't get distracted easily," she replied back. Edward was still looking our way but as soon as he heard what Alice said, his eyes went to Mike's. Mike didn't meet his eyes but I knew that Edward didn't want him to. Edward started walking slowly to his spot on the court but I knew that he was still listening to Mike's thoughts and his new plan.

"Alice, we need to stop him. Is there anything that we can do?"  
"There might be. We need to get his back pack. It has everything in it to sabotage Edward's game and it also has items in it that Mike thinks will hurt Edward, which they won't of course, but we can't let him try and throw a hammer at Edward's head and let it bounce off because then Mike and everyone else here will know our secret, which is how I see the day happening right now!"

I didn't know that Alice could talk that fast and all in one breath, but she did somehow. Oh yeah, vampires don't need air.

"Tell me what to do, Alice, tell me the plan."

MIKE POV: The game was starting. Alice and Bella were in a deep conversation about something. It was probably about how they were nervous that Edward was going to do horrible. Maybe Bella was telling Alice that she and Edward were on the rocks and they're entire relationship depended on this game! Ah! I could break them up and then console Bella! I quietly took my first item out of my bag and zipped it shut again. I held it tight, not wanting to accidentally drop it. I kept my focus on the game. Edward was getting ready to serve his first serve. The anticipation was killing me; the sweat started pooling on my forehead as I watched him step up the line. He threw the ball up and it connected with his racket and somehow it was speeding over the net and into the box on the other side of the court. The other player didn't even know what was happening because the ball went so fast. He didn't even try to hit it. My heart sank; Edward was going to win! An evil little grin came onto my face. He wouldn't win; not if I had anything to do with it! I saw Edward step up onto the ad side of the court to serve his next serve. He got ready, and so did I. Everyone was silent, no one made a sound. As he threw the ball up and prepared to shoot it, I had my finger ready and just as the racket almost made contact with the ball, I pressed down the button my air horn to let out this horrible high pitched horn sound that surprised everyone in the stands and on the courts. I smiled in satisfaction! This was it! Edward would mess up his shot and then lose the point! I would win Bella's heart and Edward would lose! I glanced onto the court and expected to see Edward in shock, the ball and his racket on the ground. Instead, I saw Edward hit the ball and have it land perfectly in the box on the other side. The other player was surprised by the air horn and missed the shot. Edward got the point that he was supposed to lose! How could this happen? How could he not be fazed by the annoying sound of the air horn? Everyone hated this sound!

This isn't good. I was supposed to make Cullen lose that point! AH! I needed my next item. My next item would definitely make Edward lose the next point. I moved my hand to the side of me, not taking my eyes off of the courts. The coaches were deliberating on the side lines as to what caused the air horn. They weren't looking at my direction so I knew that I was safe. However, my hand wasn't hitting my backpack. I felt no cloth next to me, no zipper at my finger tips where there should have been a zipper! I tore my gaze from the courts and onto the ground next to me. That's exactly what was there: ground, dirt, and leaves. My head whipped around me. Where was my back pack? Where were all of my glorious items that were going to win Bella for me? I would have noticed someone take it! What happened? It was nowhere near my bunch of bushes that I was in! I looked all around me but it was missing! My back pack! My beloved bat man back pack that I've had since Pre-school! I loved that back pack! I had such good times with it. How could it be missing?

BELLA POV:

The game was about to start and Alice was telling me the plan. Apparently, Mike had everything he needed in his back pack. When the right time came, Alice was going to run at super fast vampire speed and take his back pack and hide it. Well, she wanted to show the coaches what Mike was going to do but I said that we'd need to catch him in the act and just having his backpack wasn't enough. We watched Edward serve his first serve and it was perfect. He was perfect. It was incredible the speed that he had in his serve-the other player didn't even realize who he was up against! I knew that this game was going to go pretty fast if Edward kept serving like that. He moved the ad side of the court and got ready to serve his second serve. Suddenly, just as he was about to hit the ball, a piercing scream came loudly over the courts. I was so surprised that I fell backwards off of the bleachers! Luckily, Alice is faster than me so she ran at vampire speed to the other side of the bleachers and caught me before I hit the ground and inevitably broke something. No one noticed my fall because they all had their hands over their ears, wondering what was happening. As I looked up, I saw that Edward wasn't affected by the noise. It took all of three seconds for me to figure out that he had heard what Mike was going to do by listening to his thoughts. He served another perfect serve and the other player missed it because of the noise.

I was seated back on the bleachers and realized that Alice was missing. Suddenly, she was sitting right next to me again.

"So did you get it?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she replied. "I took his backpack and hid it. Now, after this point, we are BOTH going down to the courts and telling the coach about it. Got it?"

"No!" This was my worst nightmare: confronting other people. I hated it.

I saw the look on Alice's face, her puppy dog look, and caved in.

"Fine!" Nobody could resist that puppy dog look.

"Great!"

We sat back and watched Edward score yet another point. We both stood up and she showed me where she had the backpack-cleverly hid behind a tree.

"How imaginative," I said to her sarcastically.

"Bella, I had barely enough time to get the backpack without Mike seeing me. I had no time to place it on top of the flag pole like I was going to."

We walked to the coaches who were standing by the rest of their teams. I looked to one side of the courts and I saw a garden of bushes about three feet away from the courts. There, sat Mike Newton, watching the game but being watched by no one. I bet no one knew he was there and he had no idea that I knew he was there. Perfect.

Alice was explaining to the coaches about how she saw Mike had many different items in the backpack that were going to disrupt the games and hurt the players.

"He's right in the bushes there, if you go now, you'll probably catch him with an air horn in his hand," I said to them, interrupting Alice.

They looked at Alice and me and asked if we were positive about this. We said we were. They looked at each other and then after a short minute of discussion, started walking casually to the garden.

We followed close behind and watched them find Mike.

"Hiya Coaches. How are you today?"

"Mike, we have some very serious offenses against you. Is this your backpack?"  
"My backpack! How did you find it? Where was it?"

"These two find young ladies found it full of items that could hurt and sabotage the players and the game."  
"Ahh, that's nothing. Wait, what? Oh that stuff isn't mine! They're framing me!"  
"Mike, do you happen to have an air horn with you?"  
"Yeah, here, why do you need it?"

MIKE POV:

Oh crappsicles! How could I have fallen for that? Here I was, showing the coaches that it was ME who blew the air horn! I can't believe Bella discovered my plan! It was that Alice I bet! She is turning Bella against me! All of the Cullen's hate me! This isn't good!

"Mike?" I was snapped out of my thoughts to hear Coach Clapp.

"You are banned from these courts until further notice. I will also be telling the principal about this."  
"No! It'll ruin my perfect record! Please, I beg you, please don't tell the principal!"  
"Mike, this is a serious offense. I'm telling the principal. Now get out of there before I call your parents!"

He wouldn't. He couldn't! He better not tell my mom! I glanced up at Bella, hoping that she'd stick up for me, find a way for me to escape this awful punishment.

"Go home, Mike," my angel spoke the cruelest words ever to be spoken. The look in her eyes told me that she wasn't lying. I picked up my jacket-the coach was keeping my backpack and air horn to show the principal-and walked to my car that was two blocks away. I started my car and then realized. It wasn't Edward that I needed to get rid of. It was Alice. Alice Cullen. She was the mastermind behind keeping Bella away from me. Grr. Bella will be mine!

**A/N You know the drill, review! I love reviews! Also, check out my other story called Finding Love at Last. It's a Jasper/Alice meeting story but from Jasper's POV. I really want other people's opinions on it!! Thanks soo much!**

**And thanks soo much for the ideas! You guys are AMAZING!! **


	7. Stupid Author's Note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating. I've been becoming super busy with tennis practices and a bunch of other stuff being dumped on me all at once. I started the next chapter and I have some vague ideas about where it's going. I basically just type and how it turns out in the first draft is how it gets uploaded. I never use outlines which probably is the reason that I'm always so far behind! Oops! I'm also in the process of switching all of my documents from my family's desktop computer to my laptop and I'm very technologically challenged. Sorry about that and I'll try to update as fast as I can!

I'll give you the title of the next chapter though! So you can sort of guess where the story will be going! The next chapter will be called:

Rehab

Haha, enjoy!


	8. My computer crashed!

Oh

Oh. My. Gosh. Something awful has happened. I was almost done with the chapter (my average chapter is 8 ½ pages in word and this one so far was about 6 ½) when something awful happened. My laptop got a huge virus that wiped out my entire hard drive. Seriously, I can't even boot up windows to quick retrieve it and save it somewhere else. I have about ½ page stored on my iPod (I used that as a hard drive to transfer all of my documents from my family's desktop to my laptop) but I never put the rest of the pages onto my iPod. So, right now, I have nothing. I would continue the story on the desktop, but guess what! That got the same virus! I'm actually typing this on an ancient laptop that my dad used to use for work.

I lost all the pages.

I am so sosososososo sorry. We're sending my laptop in soon to get it de-bugged but I don't know if any of my documents will be able to be saved. I hope so! It was going sooo well and I loved what I had written! I'll try and start it again on this laptop. I feel sooooo bad and guilty because I haven't updated in awhile. I hope all of my faithful readers can forgive me for being such a bad updater.

Thanks for sticking with me! I promise I will start rewriting it soon. I feel so guilty!!

Oh, and I got the virus from so just a heads up, don't go there!! Just to let other people know and if other readers go on that website to stop because it gave my laptop and my family's desktop computer the worst virus I could have ever imagined.


	9. Rehab!

"My name is Mike Newton and I am hopelessly in love with a girl who hates me

**Author's Note: YEAH!! This chapter is FINALLY done! I'm SOOOO sorry it has taken this long! My laptop crashed not once, not twice, but THREE times! Ugh, very annoying. So now I'm writing on my family's desktop computer because I still haven't uploaded Microsoft Word onto my laptop. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Now that tennis is over I have a lot more time. I already have ideas for the next chapter! Oh, and thanks to GoldenMoonlight17 for the wonderful idea for this chapter. She had the idea, I just wrote the story! Thanks sooo much!!**

"My name is Mike Newton and I am hopelessly in love with a girl who hates me. I know I'm not alone in this; there must be other hopelessly obsessively in love guys who love girls who just don't love them back. It's a cruel, cruel world that we live in and they only make it tougher and harder. Who is this girl, you might ask. Well, let me tell you about the most beautiful and incredible girl that I've ever met. Her name is Bella, Bella Swan," I cleared my throat as I looked out at the other members of the support group I was in.

I continued, "She's beautiful, smart, funny, and is just the best girl I've ever met. I love her and I always will. There's just one problem. She has a boyfriend whose sister is making sure that Bella and I don't end up together. She's jealous of our love because she hasn't ever experienced this kind of love. She also doesn't want her brother to get hurt or something like that. She is just insane and wants to keep Bella just in her family."

I finished my speech and introduction, so I sat back down in my chair and unclenched my fists. This was getting way too emotional; I don't know if I can handle another half hour of it. The leader of the group stood up.

"Thank you, Mike. That was very enlightening and amazing that you can open up like that. We appreciate you and are going to try and help you." He looked at the other members of the group. What is this group you might say?

This group is a support group. If you want to get technical about it, you could call it rehab. After my mom found out from the police what I planned to do at that tennis match, she made some phone calls which landed me in rehab three sessions a week for an hour each session. I thought I was going to die. My love for Bella wasn't the kind that belonged in rehab to try and "fix"!! My love for Bella was pure, holy, and some might even call it sacred. I was only doing what I knew was best for her. I shook my head to get my mind back on the leader of the group.

"All right, group, let's give Mike a round of applause for opening up like that," he said.

A round of applause sounded throughout the room. The group of made of about ten individuals, including myself. Each had a problem with a relationship. Old man Harry had separation anxiety with his dog, Muriel had problems with her brother, Yvonne had some sort of disagreement with her boyfriend, Michael's girlfriend cheated on him, Harriet's mother-in-law hated everything Harriet did, and then there was everybody else who had boring fights with a boyfriend/girlfriend/friend/relative. I was the only sane person in the room.

The leader of the group, Mr. Thompson, continued, "Now, let's figure out some ways to help Mike. What are your opinions on his situation?"

Yvonne spoke first. "Mike," she said. "Are you sure you love her? I'm sure you do but are you positive? My boyfriend says he loves me but I don't think he does! All he does is watch TV and play stupid video games! If he really loves me, then wouldn't he want to spend more time with me?"

Yvonne also had problems with trust.

"Yvonne, that's so nice of you to think of my feelings, but I can assure you that I love her more than anything else in the world."

"That's good, Mike," said Mr. Thompson. "Now, how do you show Bella that you love her?"  
"Well," I started. "We're going to be here awhile. First, when she was new to school, I was planning on helping her with homework and such. Next, I gave her flowers, which she threw away. I also sang her a beautiful song outside of her room which was very romantic. I also made a wonderful scavenger hunt for her to find her true love, which was me. I had so many different plans to get her to realize that she loves me back that I forget them all! But for each one, her stupid boyfriend and his siblings all interfere!"

"Mike, have you ever asked Bella who she wants? I mean, if she wanted you then she would have come to you by now, wouldn't she?" Martha asked. Martha was supposedly a relationship expert who was having trouble finding love.

"You don't understand. She's brainwashed. Her boyfriend sucked her in when she was weak and defenseless and now he won't let her go! His sister won't let her leave either. She's obsessed with making Bella into a Barbie doll or some kind of fashion science experiment. It's sickening!"

"Now, we are going to do an exercise which I hope will help Mike and Bella's relationship. We'll do role play. Mike, you'll be yourself. Yvonne, why don't you be Bella?" Mr. Thompson beckoned for us to stand.  
I stood up in the center of the circle, as did Yvonne. We faced each other. Mr. Thompson put a hand on each of our shoulders and leaned in.

"Yvonne, I want you to feel how Bella might be feeling. You have feelings for Mike but you have an abusive boyfriend and are experimented on by his sister. Feel the pain!"

He hit the nail on the head! He turned towards me,  
"Mike, just be yourself. Try and confront Bella in a way that says friend but I'm worried about you. Do you got it? Good! Let's begin." He motioned for me to begin.

I cleared my throat and turned towards Yvonne.

"Bella, I come to you as a friend. I know this will be hard to hear but I fear for your safety. Your boyfriend isn't safe. He treats you like dirt and is not only physically abusive, but is also emotionally abusive. His sister is no better. She is mean and cruel to you and is constantly experimenting on you. I fear for you, Bella! Please come with me and I'll be your safe place. I promise to never harm you nor abuse you in any way."

I was surprised to see Yvonne standing there instead of Bella. I was so caught up in my confrontation that I forgot I was in rehab. I mean, support group. Yvonne looked deep into my eyes and said,

"Mike, when I'm with you, I feel safe. You're the only one that I trust to come to about my problems with my boyfriend. Please help me! I don't want him to hurt me anymore!"

I couldn't help it. A power came over me and completely controlled my body. I couldn't comprehend what I was doing until it was too late. It was like there was this electrical current between Yvonne and I; a magnetic field that was pulling us closer and closer together. Our heads bent and our lips met in the center of the circle. My lips parted as a burst of electricity escaped onto our mouths. I never knew that such a feeling could exist. It was as if we were moving as one. She moved her arms over around my neck. Her hands made her way into my hair. I felt my arms moving to the small of her back, pushing her against me, trying to get as close to her as possible. It felt like seconds, minutes, hours, that we were kissing. My lips parted as Mr. Thompson cleared his throat and started trying to pull us apart. I didn't hear what he was saying; I was too caught up in the best kiss of my life. Kissing Jessica was nothing like this. That was boring, almost tame. This was wild, adventurous, a quest to mold into one person. I felt Mr. Thompson's hands on my shoulders, pulling Yvonne's hands off of me, trying to pry us apart. Our kiss grew more urgent; her hands gripped harder, I clung tightly to her. I heard someone else stand up and help Mr. Thompson. A strong set of arms was trying to pull us apart. I felt her arms slip from around my neck and my arms being pried away from her waist. Our lips were the last to part but finally, we were free from our tangled bond. She looked embarrassed and tried to cover the blush coming from her cheeks. I was in shock. There was no way that I just kissed a girl like that. Jessica and I had some pretty intense kisses but we had nothing compared to that. The strong urge to pull Yvonne closer to me, feel her warm breath on my neck, her lips on mine, was stronger than anything I had ever felt before.

"In all of my years of support groups, I have never experienced anything like that! You two don't even know each other!"

I grinned sheepishly. I had a feeling I wasn't going to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

"Mike, I'm deeply ashamed of you. You are here because of your love for Bella. Now, you're making out with another girl. I'm starting to question your motives."

Ah, Bella. How could I forget Bella?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Thompson. I don't know what came over me," I replied back, feeling guilty about the kiss as soon as I started thinking about Bella. What would she think of me now, making out with a random girl in my support group? I had a feeling that she wouldn't approve at all. Where had my manners, my dignity, and my pride gone? Who was this monster that I had just become? Worse, was I a monster? Surely I was. I basically attacked Yvonne. But in the minutes that we were together, I had never felt more alive in my entire life. My whole body was on fire, the electricity between us was indescribable, my hands trailing her back leaving a path of fire and ice. If this was how it was to kiss a complete stranger, how would it be to kiss Bella? Would it be as freeing or would it feel safer? Would I be more careful with Bella, my beautiful Bella? I certainly wasn't careful with Yvonne; I attacked her, trying to mold her into me.

"I think Mike was overcome with my acting abilities and with all the emotion that he is feeling towards Bella that it just came out onto me," said Yvonne, jumping in on the awkward silence. "Mike, you have to put all of this emotion into making Bella realize that her boyfriend is abusive and so is his sister."

Mr. Thompson talked the rest of the time about showing our love to our significant others but I was caught up in my next plan. I would put my all into showing Bella that I loved her. If I could only kiss her, make her feel what I had made Yvonne feel, then she would come running to me, leaving Cullen in the dust.

NO POV:

As Mike was having his revelation, Bella Swan was caught up in kissing her boyfriend, Edward. She brought her hands up to his hair, trying to be as close to him as possible. As usual, he stopped dead as soon as she tried opening up her mouth. He cleared his throat.

"Bella, you know it's not safe for us to kiss like that. I could kill you!"  
"Edward, don't you know that I don't care! I'd rather be with you as a vampire, anyways."  
"You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into! It's not just all fun and games!"  
"I don't care about the hard times, as long as I'm with you."

They both glared at each other until finally Bella back off.

"You know I'd never be able to beat you at a staring contest. You never have to blink!"

Edward laughed and the tension was finally leaving the air. He growled as he bent down to kiss her again.

"Ah hem!"

He was abruptly interrupted by a pixie sitting on the window sill.

"I thought you two might want to know that Mike has another plan. This time he thinks that it's all my fault and that I run experiments on Bella. Be prepared!"

With that, she jumped out of the window and disappeared before I could even comprehend what she had said. Edward pulled away and starting rubbing his temple with his fingers. He then went to pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're upset. I can tell that. Please, talk to me!"  
"I hate that he can't seem to get it through his head that you and I are going to be together forever. He is possibly one of the most stubborn people alive!"

"I thought I was one of the most stubborn people We alive."

"You are, but Mike is moreso than you."

"We have to know what his plan is. We need a plan!"

BELLA POV:  
I hated that Mike couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that I didn't love him! This was getting old fast. Alice couldn't see what his next plan was and Edward was too far away to read his thoughts. All Alice could see was that it was going to happen on Monday before school. I was going to be ready.

Sunday night came all too soon and I was getting ready for bed. Edward was out hunting tonight but would be back around midnight or a little later. They were staying close this time, which Emmett was unhappy about. He was really craving a grizzly bear but Edward was staying close to me. He wanted to be near me when Mike attacked, or rather, put his plan into action. I changed into my favorite pair of sweats and then climbed into bed. I hated falling asleep without Edward right next to me, holding me as I slept. He was like my security blanket and I knew that nothing could hurt me as long as he was there. It took me awhile to get comfortable without Edward there, but in a matter of time, I was asleep.

I was awoken later on in the night by the feeling of being drenched into ice cubes. I rolled over and found that I couldn't.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you up."  
I didn't say anything; I just buried my head into his chest and inhaled his beautiful scent. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. I knew that it was harder to resist my blood as close as we were but I couldn't help it. I loved having him there, in my bed with me as I slept. I fell fast asleep into a deep sleep with Edward guarding me.

MIKE POV: I set my alarm for 5:30, knowing that I had a long night of running to Bella's house to make sure that my plan worked. I put everything that I needed in my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack and quietly walked out of my front door. I left a lovely note for my mother explaining that I had a project due at school and was leaving early to finish it. She had been up late last night at her dance lesson (which I refused to go to; it reminded me too much of Bella's rejection). I started off at a nice jog and soon, believe it or not, was out of breath. I started walking just as I hit the gate on the edge of my property. My plan was so perfect!

BELLA POV:

It was one of the best dreams that I had had in a long time. Edward and I were standing on the beach with the sun pouring down on us. He sparkled in the sunlight but it didn't matter because we were the only two people on the beach. The waves crashed in around us and covered our feet. I felt his cool hand in mine, and his breath on my neck. My heart leapt at his touch and I couldn't help smiling at our shadow. I turned around, wanting to kiss him, to feel his arms around me, enfolding me. I looked into his beautiful eyes, those butterscotch eyes, and leaned in closer. Suddenly, the sky darkened. Lighting and thunder crashed in around us. The waves started pouring in and came up to my waist. I reached for Edward and his touch to save me, to rescue me. Suddenly, it wasn't Edward's butterscotch eyes that I was looking into, but Mike Newton's eyes. I yanked my hand out of his, in shock at this sight. I looked around for Edward but I didn't see him anywhere! Mike grabbed my hand again and pulled me to him. I jerked away-my skin felt like slime wherever he had touched me! I looked out into the ocean and saw Edward, fighting for his life. The waves were too strong even for his vampire skills. I ran in after him but soon I found myself drowning and being pulled under. Suddenly, I was jerked up to the surface and I woke up.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?"

"I had the most awful dream ever! You turned into Mike and then you were drowning and Mike was trying to save me from rescuing you but I couldn't!"

He slyly grinned at me. "I turned into Mike? Are you sure I'm the one you love and not Mike?"  
I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it. "Don't say that. I love you not that vile fig Newton!"

Edward grabbed the pillow the second time I chucked it at him and drew me closer. He held for what seemed like forever. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes, living in the moment. Edward jerked his head back and suddenly was near the window. He started rubbing his temples and started pacing. I climbed out of bed and to him, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, very concerned.

"Mike is coming."

"HERE?!" I almost screamed. Edward clamped his hand down on my mouth before I could screech.

"Sh, don't let Charlie hear you." He muttered.

I nodded and he released his hand.

"So what does he want?"

"He has another plan. Something involving you, of course. Let me concentrate."

"Do you need me to leave?" I didn't want to but if it would help him concentrate then I would.

"No, love. Just don't talk to me for a minute or two."

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sat next to him and held his hand while he concentrated on trying to distinguish Mike's thoughts from everybody else's. After about two minutes, he sat up, picked me up, and put me back into bed.

"Wait what is Mike's plan?"

Edward explained it to me and together we thought up a plan of our own.

MIKE POV:  
Bella loves me. Bella loves me. Come on, Mike. Show her you love her. Make sure she knows that you love her. Kiss her like you kissed Yvonne. These are the thoughts that keep me occupied as I run to Bella's house. It's almost 6: 30 in the morning and I am right on schedule. It took me awhile to run to Bella's house but in my defense, she lives on the other side of town. I also got lost because I saw a rabbit that I just had to chase-they're just so darn cute! Anyways, I was there in time for my plan to work! I quietly hid in the bushes until Chief Swan's car pulled away. It was about seven o'clock in the morning. I hoped I had enough time! I walked quietly up to her car. I had to make sure that Bella was able to walk with me to school and couldn't ditch me. I don't know exactly what I did (I'm not a mechanic, I just toyed around with the wheels for a bit) but I knew that she wouldn't be able to drive it to school for the rest of the week. After that, I walked to the front door. I remembered where her key was that she kept hidden outside just in case she got locked outside. Oh, my Bella. You are always so thoughtful! I inserted it into the front door, opened it, and…

BELLA POV:

After we thought up a new plan, we put it right into action. Mike was already in front of my house and it wasn't even 6:30 yet! Edward quietly jumped from my window, into the backyard, and ran to his house. He was picking up his Volvo now since Mike apparently was going to ruin my car. I was going to kill him. Who does he think he is? What does he think he's doing-messing up my car!?!? Ugh, he needed therapy or rehab or something. This was just not good. I got dressed since I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep in a time like this-especially with Mike standing right outside. I chose a nice shirt with a pair of jeans-nothing special. I was brushing my hair when I heard a quiet thump behind me. I whirled around, right into Edward's arms. He gave me a quiet kiss and whispered in my ear,  
"I have to go set up the rest of the plan. Your father is leaving in about ten minutes and that's when Mike is going to come inside. I love you!"

He was gone before I could say anything back.

"Ugh, couldn't you have waited for me to kiss you back?"

I heard his laugh coming from downstairs so I knew he heard me. I finished getting ready and waited at the top of the stairs for Mike to enter.

MIKE POV:

I inserted it into the front door, opened it, and was immediately hit by the delicious scents of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and many other delicious breakfast foods. It almost made my head spin because it smelled so good. Finally, I got a hold on myself and snapped back to reality. This was my plan! I was supposed to be making Bella a huge breakfast and then walk her to school! Who took my plan from me? Who could do this to me? I balled up my fists and started walking slowly and in an extreme anger to the kitchen. I hid behind a wall when I heard a perfect, annoying, disgusting voice.

"Bella? Are you ready? Breakfast is ready!"

EDWARD CULLEN!?! Why the heck is HE here in MY girlfriend's house!?! It's 7 freakin' o'clock in the morning! What reason could he have here? Oh wait, what if he…No Mike, I thought to myself. Bella would never sleep with him. It's just a coincidence that he's here making her breakfast the morning after… what if he did spend the night? How could she sleep with him? I turned the corner and came into the kitchen. There, I saw Bella sitting on the counter, holding a plate of Cullen's homemade breakfast. He has standing in front of her. She looked up with her beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, eyes. Suddenly, she screamed and dropped her plate, making it break into a thousand pieces.

"MIKE! Why are you in my HOUSE?"  
I was speechless. She was shocked to see me. She also looked angry. This was bad, real bad!

"I, ugh, I'm here to take you to school! Yeah, and here, I brought you a…banana!"  
I rummaged around in my backpack for the banana I brought her. I found it (good!) but it had been smushed by the waffle maker I had in my back pack (bad!). I handed it to her anyways. She took it, with a disgusted look on her face. Cullen, the evil man that he is, took it from her and threw it right into the garbage. He gave her a beautiful, ripe banana from the counter. She took it happily. What is her problem? Mine was given out of love. Cullen's was given out of spite and jealousy.

"Mike, please leave my house."

"Bella, I don't think you understand. I'm here to do you a favor. Cullen isn't good for you and neither is his sister. Come with me and I'll be your safe place. I won't judge you nor harm you. I'm your safe harbor."  
It brought me back to rehab with Yvonne. I expected Bella to jump off the counter, fling Cullen aside, and run into my arms where we would share true love's kiss. Instead, she jumped off the counter and right into Cullen's arms where she gave HIM a kiss. I refused to think of it as true love because I was her TRUE LOVE!! Anger boiled up inside of me, and I balled my fists again.

"Bella, how could you do this? He's an abuser!"

"Mike, no he's not! He's my true love and his sister is my sister! I love them! Now, get out before I call my dad!"  
She wouldn't.

She couldn't!

"Oh, yes I would and yes I can! See, here's the phone. Here's me dialing his number. Listen, can you hear the ringing? Oh, hello? Is Chief Swan there? This is his daughter. Ok, I'll hold."

"BELLA! DON'T! I'LL LEAVE! I promise, just please hang up!"

"Fine, now leave!" She hung up the phone.

"Bella, since your car is busted since Mike broke it, why don't you ride with me? I'll have Rosalie take a look at your car."

"But Bella, I said I'll walk you to school!"

She ignored me and walked with Cullen to the front door. "I'd love to," she said to him, like a bullet in my heart. They walked outside, with me speechless behind them. Suddenly, there was a silver Volvo in the driveway! It wasn't there before! How did it get there? Cullen had something to do with this! This isn't over yet! I thought, as I saw them drive away, I will have Bella!

BELLA POV:  
I held Edward's hand in the Volvo as he drove me to school. He was still smiling about the whole thing.

"That was an excellent performance, Ms. Swan. You're a better actress then I remembered."

"I basically told the truth. You are my true love and I'd love for you to bring me to school!"

He brought my hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You are my true love, too, Bella."

I looked deep into his eyes as he gazed back.

"Forever," I answered him.

"Forever," he answered back.

**You know the drill, REVIEW!!! I love reviews-they make my day!**


End file.
